Whispers in the Dark
by g3nesis1
Summary: When a village is burned to ground, a young girl is caught in the middle of the battle between the Iscariot and Vatican, and the Demons of the Dark. What happens when Palidan Anderson saves her life, and brings her back to the Orphanage? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Screams shattered the silent night. The moon tip-toed over the dark clouds drifting across the sky. Blood stained the flowing grass in the wind. Demons were about chasing their prey, but so were their saviors.

She panted hard and rough. She looked back. Were they still chasing her? Why were they doing this? Who were they? She ran as fast as she could, dodging trees and thorny bushes best she could. Was anyone going to save her? Who, she thought. They had killed most of the village, including her family. She had tried to stop them, so had her father, but they just tossed them both to the side like rag-dolls. How could they be that strong?

She ran faster. She couldnt breath, but she didnt care. Shed rather her chest hurt then be killed by one of those... those... things.

She looked behind her again. Where was Daddy? He told her to run, to run and never look back. But, she couldnt! Where was he? She screamed as she tripped on one of the roots of the trees and fell face first into a couple of cement rubble rocks. She groaned and pulled herself up.

She snapped her head to the left, and then to the right. Did they hear that? Her heart pounded loud, and that was all she could hear. Tears were tracing down her dirty and bloody face, but she couldnt even feel the warmth.

Her breath was hot and misty in the cold air. She leaned against one of the trees and looked all around her. She didnt know where she could go now. She had been running for a while, and she wasnt even sure where she was! Maybe there was another village, or city, or something! She closed her eyes. Why did this have to happen? To her small little village? To her family? To her?

She pushed away from the tree and started running again.

"Where do you think youre going?" A voice crackled around her and wrapped its slimy impression on her. She stopped in her tracks and looked around frantically.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed.

The voice just laughed, and others joined in. The echo of laughter grew closer and closer in all directions. Where was she going to go now? They were going to kill her!

A silhouette appeared in front of her, as a line of red eyes brightened around her. She swallowed hard. "What do you want from us? Just leave me alone!" She screamed.

"Come on, dear. Im not going to hurt you..." Her body froze as the silhouette stepped out into the moonlight. The tall man had a grin on his bloody face. His long shaggy hair dripped down into his red eyes and scruffy face.

"F-" She couldnt breath. She couldnt speak. She couldnt believe it. "...Fa-father?" Her eyes widened as he took a step closer.

She instinctively took a step back. "Wheres mum?" She whimpered. "What happened to you and--"

He leaned his head back and let out a sickening laugh. "We're all here." He told her. "Dont you want to join us, darling?" He took another step closer to her and offered his bloody hand.

Every part of her screamed at her to say yes, but there was another part of her that ripped her back. "But father, I-I-"

His face quickly grew angry. "Dont make me make you." Her heart jumped into her throat. She took a step back.

"Please, Daddy? I cant, I dont want to--"

"SHUT UP!" He raced for her and pinned her against the wall. He laughed. "Daddy, Daddy! Oh, Daddy!"

Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets as the person in front of her changed back to the demon that destroyed this city. He was trying to trick her, to get her to join him willingly. Fuck that, she thought.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She struggled against him.

The stranger vampire laughed and reached his hands up to her breasts. "...Mmm... a virgin, eh? Too bad you're mother wasnt." He laughed and lunged to bite at her but she kicked him away and slipped from his grip.

"HELP ME!" She screamed out, hoping someone would hear her. Anyone! Please, God?

The vampire went to grab her again, but paused. A shine of light flickered on her eyes as the vampire burst into ash. She gasped as a blade was all that was left. Her eyes widened and she looked over, hearing some slow footsteps.

"In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost..." The vampires started running. "...Amen."

Her breath was lost to her as hundreds of blades seemed to float through the air and tear through the vampires. She pulled herself to her knees and slowly crawled out. Who was it? Were they saving her? Or was this just a figment of her imagination?

A silhouette, holding two blades bright to the light of moon. The glasses over his eyes brightened as the last of the vampires were killed in the area. Her savior let his arms drop to his sides and smiled up to the moon. "...Amen." He said again.

He looked down to her, the shivering girl. "Ah, dont worry.." His accent was thick. "Come now," she whimpered and pulled back again. "I'm not going to hurt you." He reassured her.

She swallowed hard. "H-how do, did you--?"

He gave a smile and grabbed her, pulling her up into her arms. She was light, and cold. "Its okay." He told her again. "..Dont worry about none of that. The Great Lord has sent me to destroy these demons of the night, and save you." He said as he started walking. "Dont worry about none of this. Are you hurt?"

She looked up to him and raised her hand to touch his face. He was real. This wasnt a dream. Her eyes welled up with tears as she smothered her head into his shoulder.

"I'll take you somewhere safe." He said.

She didnt answer, she just closed her eyes. Thank the Lord.

---

She groaned. She could feel something fuzzy and warm on her feet, but she didnt want to wake up. She paused, what had happened? Where was she? Her eyes shot open as she jumped up and looked around. Where was she? This wasnt her room? She bit her lip. Was all of that just a dream? She could have just fainted, or gotten sick. Maybe this was the hospital or, doctors or something, right?

She looked up as someone came in. Her eyes narrowed. It was... a nun? WTF? She blinked.

"Oh, I see that you are up." The older Nun smiled brightly. "How are you feeling?"

She didnt answer.

"Would you like some breakfast? Anything to drink?"

Again, she didnt answer. The Nun smiled to her and took a few steps forward, placing some clothes at the bottom of the bed she had slept on. "Go ahead and get dressed, and maybe then well talk about what you want to do, alright?"

She looked down to the clothes, and to the woman and nodded. She swallowed hard. She hoped all her thoughts were correct, but doubted it. She stood slowly as the Nun left the room and reached up to feel her head. Ugh, dizzy. She closed her eyes as she leaned against the bed. She could feel a huge bump on the back of her head, and she figured it was probably from the night before. She shivered just thinking about it.

She saw that she had been dressed in some sort of night gown and looked back up. How dare they? Dress her without her permission? She paused, telling herself how ignorantly retarded she had just sounded. They were only trying to help. She sat and pulled on the clothes. They were a bit tight, but they would do. For now. She wondered if she could go home. She didnt know if she wanted to.

She sat on the bed, thoughts rummaging through her mind. This place was a church, she guessed. She let out a shaky breath as the Nun came back in with a tray of food. The sight of food just made her stomach lurch with nausea. She looked at the food and back to the Nun.

"I-..." She sighed. "I-I'm not very hungry." Her voice was weak. "I'm sorry." Her eyes fell downcast.

"Oh, its quite alright. But, can I ask your name?" The Nun sat in a chair across from her.

She looked back up to her with tears in her eyes. "Joelyn." She answered.

The woman smiled. "Well now," she stood. "Joelyn. Isnt that a pretty name? Would you like me to show you around? I could probably answer a few questions that you have." She moved the tray of food.

Joelyn looked up to her and tried to give a smile, but failed horribly. She sighed.

The woman smiled and offered a polite hand. "Come on, then. I'll show you around. You might be staying here for a little while."

Joelyn grabbed the womans hand firmly and stood without any disobedience. She thought it funny. When she was home, she wouldnt do anything her parents told her. Sometimes on purpose, but her father always laughed, and they had fun together. Unless she did something really bad, which wasnt very often. She missed them already.

The woman had pulled her around the huge campus of the Church/Orphanage. It was a big place, and beautiful too. Though it was some place she didnt know shed like very much to live, of course, now, she didnt have a choice. She had seen some other children, and her mind wandered off to wondering why they were here too. Did they same thing happen to them? She closed her eyes as the Nun dragged her along. Please God, she hoped not. She hoped nothing like what happened to her, happened to anyone else.

"Alright, now." The woman turned to her. "Here is our Sanctuary." She turned and Joelyns eyes fell on the huge crucifix in the front of the Sanctuary. She looked away. "You shall report here at 7 o' clock, on the dot, every morning. This is Gods house, and we shall honor him, and let him know, how much we love him."

Love him, she repeated in her head. How much does he love me?

They were turning to leave, but Joelyn stopped. "C-could I stay in here for... a little bit?" She asked quietly.

The woman looked down and smiled. "Of course, my child. I shall be in the kitchen if you need anything. Dont be too long now. Lunch will be cooked very soon." Again, Joelyns stomach nauseated as the Nun turned and walked out, leaving the Sanctuary door half-way open.

She turned back towards the Crucifix and slowly walked towards a pew to sit. She clasped her hands and laid them on her lap and closed her eyes. She wanted to pray, but pray to what? To who? What kind of God allows this to happen? To anyone? Her fingers were clasped so hard they were beginning to shake andB.

"Are you alright?" The masculine voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She turned to look over to see a man standing there. He was tall, and the jacket he was wearing danced around his shins. She let out a breath. His hair was blonde, and short, though some of it looked longer than the other strands. His eyes were bright and green, seen through the thin glasses that were laying on the bridge of his nose. Her eyes traced down to the cross that was hung around his neck.

It was him. The man that had saved her. "It's you." She said.

The man gave a smile. "Yes, its me. Who else do you think it would be?" He walked over and sat beside her. "Are you alright? Last night you seemed shaken up. I would be too, I guess..." He looked up to the crucifix, and then back down to her.

She stared at him for a moment. "Thank you." She said. "...for saving me." Though she was a bit disappointed he hadnt gotten there earlier. Maybe her family, and her village, would have still been alive.

"You're welcome, Joelyn." He answered. He turned towards her and offered his rough calloused hand. "...I am Father Alexander Anderson." He smiled to her. She slowly and gently shook his hand. He laughed. "Welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

Days had flew on by into weeks and into months… Everyone said that time healed, but she was still waiting. She was tired of feeling numb, and she was tired of having nightmares of those vampires ripping her parents and her village apart. Everyone around here was nice, she thought, looking around her as she walked back towards the Chapel. It was probably the last place Joelyn wanted to be, but it was the only place she had some quiet. There were a lot of orphans here, and most of them were younger than her, and they always wanted her to play with them. It was kind of annoying, but cute at the same time. But she wanted some time for herself.

A lot had changed in the last couple of months. She was helping Mother Barb with cooking in the kitchen on Mondays and Wednesdays, and she tutored some of the children. It was starting to turn normal again, but she wasn't sure if it could ever be the same. No, she corrected herself, it never could.

She let out a breath as she opened the Chapel door. It was dark, musty, but quiet. She gave a small smile and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. It was empty. Most of the adults around here had jobs, and the children were now in school, which was where she was supposed to be right now. But she couldn't think. It was like she couldn't breathe in the class rooms. There were so many people too close together. Too close to her.

She sighed and she walked to the front pew, where she normally sat in mass and other sermons and looked up to the crucifix. Thousands of thoughts crossed her mind, just as they had been the passed couple of weeks. Had her village, her family did something wrong? Did they deserve this? Did she deserve this? Why didn't God answer her? Why didn't he help her? Why didn't he save them?

She reached up to her eyes, wiping the tears away. She needed to stop this, she told herself. This wasn't helping anyone. What would her father say if he saw her like this? She closed her eyes tightly. "I'm sorry, Father." She whispered. "I'm so sorry." She stood and took a couple of steps closer to the crucifix.

How dare you? She thought. You lied to me! You lied to all of us! "You told us you would protect us!" She was thinking her thoughts out loud, but she didn't care anymore. "You told us you were going to keep us from harm! Save us from the devil! Why didn't you damn it? Why didn't you?" She walked closer towards the crucifix, by this time screaming. "I HATE YOU!" She screamed. "YOU LIED! YOU FUCKING LIED!" She ripped at the crucifix. It was huge, but she wasn't thinking. She didn't care. "It's all your fault!" She yelled as she ripped it off the wall and threw it to the side, hitting and damaging some of the pews.

She closed her eyes and crumbled to the floor, putting her hands into her eyes. Tears rushed from her. She couldn't help it. She couldn't hold the anger in anymore. She couldn't take it. She couldn't go to mass every single day and worship a God that she disliked, or hated even. She couldn't pray to a God she didn't even know existed. He never answered her prayers. She whimpered.

"Well, now." His voice startled her and she looked up to see Father Alexander Anderson standing there with a smirk on his face. A smirk? She watched him closely, how dare he smirk? "That's quite a temper you got." He stepped up closer.

She didn't know if she should be afraid of what he'd do, or proud of what she'd done. Everything was so confusing. She couldn't read his face.

"And you have much strength," he pulled the crucifix back up with one hand and threw it back to the wall. Joelyn was amazed. She could barely do it with two hands, and he's right there, doing it with one? She blinked. "Why would you go and do that, now?" He asked, turning back to her.

She just blinked, unable to say anything.

"Aeh," he said. "I know what you're feeling." He pulled her up.

"No, you don't." She said, without meaning to.

He pulled her over and sat down beside her. "The Great Lord don't do these things to hurt ya, Joelyn." He said. "He don't hate ya, either. He tests those he believes has pure potential to be someone, or be something great. Life is always hard, missy. Sometimes you just gotta push through and—"

"Wasn't life already hard enough?" She asked. "My family and I always prayed to him, always kept our faith, always believed that he'd save us from demons… from hell. From hatred." She looked away. "..and he didn't."

He reached out, pulling her chin up a bit. "He saved you."

Tears welled in her eyes and she ripped away from him. "I'd rather be dead than be without my family." She closed her eyes.

He inched forward. "Don't say that, lass." He said softly. "You are still alive, for a reason." He stood and offered a hand. "And I've come to find you, to show you that reason."

She looked up to him with wide, tired eyes. She looked back down to his hand. She took a breath and took his hand. He smiled softly and walked her out of the church. She let out a breath… Maybe he was right. Maybe he wasn't. Who knew? Because she sure as hell didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Joelyn had been training as hard as she possibly could. Father Anderson's words were still reverberating through her head. 'We fight for the Lord, Jesus Christ and the Church. The Vatican.' She gripped the blade as her green eyes grew dark. She let out a breath and turned, throwing the blade as hard as she possibly could.The blade rushed for the stuffed dummy and moved right through its chest… right where the heart would be. 'Hit the vampire, here and here.' She remembered his training. 'Decapitation may work as well.' She gripped another blade and tossed it as it took the dummy's head straight off, sending beans flying everywhere.

She couldn't help but smile. She had been getting better. She hadn't even noticed that months had fallen off the calendar like wilted leaves. She didn't even think she had been training for that long, but… he was right. She did have a purpose - and it was to kill vampires. She could remember the look on his face when she first grabbed one of those blessed blades. He said that she had impressed him. It was probably the best feeling she had in a long time.

She reached up and wiped away some of the sweat from the hot sun blaring down on her. She had destroyed hundreds of the dummies that Mother Barb and the others had made for her. She was so glad that she let her do this. At first she was afraid that she wouldn't have had enough time for classes, and really she didn't, but… she made time for them. Mother Barb reminded her a lot of her biological mother - always worrying, always smiling even though there were hundreds of things on her mind. God, did she miss her? She missed everyone… but that longing for them to be there only strengthened her want to make all vampires pay for what they've done. To make all vampires pay, the scum of the earth, for deflowering the beauty and innocence this world once had.

She held the blade in her hand tighter. Deflowering the beauty and innocence she once had herself.

"Joelyn!" She looked up as she heard the Paladin's call. He was standing on the crest of the hill, the sun slowly descending behind him. She smiled softly and grabbed all of her blades, placing them in a bag she had made herself, and rushed off towards him. "You did very well today, child." He said as he walked.

"How would you know? You were off doing stuff!" She said, playfully."Yes, well… I have my reasons, as well as I have my spies out here." He motioned around them.

She laughed. "I see. And who might these 'spies' be if I may ask?"

Anderson looked down to her. "You will see soon enough."

She gave a laugh as they both walked into the mess hall. She placed her things down at their regular table and walked off to get the napkins and a few other things. She placed it all in the middle of where they sat and let out a breath.

A couple of moments later, Anderson came back with two bowls of stew and a large piece of bread. She smiled to him. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, lass." He said as he sat down.

They both closed their eyes as they said grace silently and then started to eat. She looked back up to him as she pulled a piece of meat from her fork and chewed it. She swallowed it and paused. "..Father?" She bit her lip. "…When… When may I go with you?"

He looked up to her. "When I believe you are ready. You aren't ready yet… And, when Father Enrico says you may." He said.

"But,… I have been training for so long, and I… I don't know what else I can do." She continued. "Please, Father? I want to prove myself."

He looked back up to her, looking into her eyes. She had trained for a very long time, not as long as he did, but… she didn't need no where near the amount of training as he did. He gave a smile. It was kind of ironic… she was only a human, only a girl, at that, had almost as much precision as he does… even now. She was very good… a skilled warrior. He slurped at his stew and gave a soft smile. She was ready… "I shall ask Maxwell for you when he comes to me."

Joelyn gave a smile. "Thank you, Father." She looked down, her smile widening, as she continued to eat.

How many times did she dream of going with him? To rip some vampires apart like they were nothing? To destroy their very existence? To make them regret ever becoming what they were, and to make them regret everything they've ever done? She closed her eyes. God, she couldn't wait to feel them melt away around her blade. She couldn't wait to fight, to fight against the forces that destroyed her life.

She let out a breath and smiled again. She couldn't wait. She continued to eat and after they were done, Anderson told her to rest. "You've had a long day," he told her. She groaned… all she wanted to do was train more, but she knew he was right. She couldn't over exert herself. She had to keep herself healthy. She smiled just thinking of her first mission.

Anderson walked outside and paused, seeing two children fighting. "Now, both of you stop that! There's no fighting between friends. How do you expect to go to Heaven, acting like that?"

"Sorry, Father." One of the little orphans said with shame.

"Listen," he gave a smile. "Violence is never the right answer, except when used against heathens or monsters." He paused, seeing Enrico slowly walk up the sidewalk, his hands held behind his back. His eyes narrowed and he looked back down to the two children. "Alright, I want you two to run right straight to your rooms."

"Yes, Father… come on!" They yelled, running off, laughing.

Anderson sighed and turned away, walking a bit farther. What did Enrico want now? When he said he'd talk to him for Joelyn, he didn't expect it to be today! He sighed to himself. "And to what do I owe this visit?" He asked. "What happened?"

Enrico looked to him. "I am afraid we've been hearing a lot of bad news lately. From England."

He turned back towards him. "Yeah, they're working hard to keep everything quiet."

"Ah, Vampires…" Anderson's smile widened. "There have recently been multiple vampire attacks within their borders," Enrico looked into his eyes. "Far too many to be pure coincidence."

"Ah, there's nothing wrong with that is there?" He asked, still with that huge grin on his face. "If a vampire wants to eat some protestants, that's their own business."

"But there's more." Enrico continued. "Hellsing. They're a problem. They've been holding a stronger front that we've expected. Keeping damage to a minimum."

"They're nothing but amateurs. Hellsing is practically a kindergarden compared to us. The Catholics, the Vatican, and the Ischariots. We were fighting the forces of darkness centuries before the Hellsing Organization even existed. So, why are you here? If the problems are over in England, surely the English can take care of their own…"

"But it's not only in England."

Anderson's eyes widened. They hadn't had an attack… since… Joelyn's village. "What?!"

"There's been an attack… in Ireland. Northern Ireland. A little town called Badrick. Hellsing is on the move," Enrico moved towards him, walking passed him. "And we, will not just sit back and watch…"

"The nerve of them…. Sneaking around where they're not wanted. Like they belong there. These fools are as shameless and presumptious as ever."

"We will teach them to know their place, Anderson. They tread on Catholic land. This vampire is ours to destroy. We want you to deal with this… before they do." Anderson smiled again.

"I am bringing Joelyn…" Anderson said.

Enrico turned to him. "Are you sure that is such a good idea?"

Anderson's smile widened. "Yes… and if we should run into the agents of hellsing?" He grinned again.

"Just remember, we are a part of God's divine instruments on Earth… We do not retreat when challenged by heretics."

"If anyone does not love the lord, Jesus Christ, let him be accursed at his coming. God save you from your fate… Amen."


	4. Chapter 4

Oni appeared outside the large square building and looked to Seras. This would be only her second mission. It would be interesting, he would have to watch her carefully. "Remember, only the head or the heart, are you ready?"

Seras looked up to him and nodded. "Yes, Sir." She held the harkonnen tightly as she jumped into the hallway. "One shot, that's all it takes." She told herself as she pulled the trigger, slowly walking forward towards the ghouls advancing towards her. She continued fighting, the head... and the heart... the head... and the heart. She dropped one of the empty clips and reloaded. She grinned wickedly.

She held the harkonnen tightly as she turned, seeing more ghouls just suddenly appear from the darkness. Her eyes slowly turned red as she continued to fire, faster and faster, more and more precise.

He walked up behind her watching her work. She was getting better every time she held that weapon, she would make a fine addition to his clan and to his family. He regretted having to turn her but it was proving to be the right decision for both of them. He took out a few of them but mainly he let her do all the work, and have all the fun.

Seras ran towards the ghouls, shooting at them. One grabbed her arm and ripped her backwards. She turned and kicked it to the ground, shooting it in the stomach. She laughed and stomped her boot onto its head, slowly letting its skull cave in beneath her foot under all of the pressure. Blood splattered across her and she panted, her eyes widening as she looked down to the blood. She pulled her hand up slowly and suddenly, a blade chewed through her throat. She screamed, gasped, whatever she could do, until more blades shot into her back, making her fall to the ground, writhing in pain.

He watched her as she began to taste the blood. It wasn't medical blood nor was it what he would consider drinkable but if it worked for her, then it would be a good introduction. He stopped smiling abruptly when he saw the blades pierce her. He drew his sword and saw someone walking down the stairs carrying two blades. He looked to him and then to another person a young woman. What the hell was going on? He looked to the mans chest and saw the cross hanging there. He wanted to tend to Seras but with two enemy's in front of him, he had no choice. "Who are you? And what the hell are you doing here anyway, other than pissing me off?"

Anderson just smiled as Joelyn was behind him. He would take care of this one, and she... could take care of the little draculina. He laughed. "We are the servants of God, and the messengers of his justice." The blades they both held had blood dripping down the blades. "We are the instruments of his divine wrath on Earth. We are called upon to cleanse his kingdom, bringing ash of the flesh... of thine enemies..." He pulled his blades up towards his face, forming a silver cross. Joelyn watched. She had never seen him act this way... even with the other vampire, the way he was acting sort of scared her. She just watched him."Praise to our lord!"

Oni sneered recognizing his filth, "baka bakashi, the Vatican, section 13 the Iscarriot organization. You're still quoting the same old shit? While we eradicate this scum, where's the vampire filth that created these?"

Anderson laughed, "dead, now just to put 2 more to rest."

he sighed as Anderson started to walk towards him. "Okay, I've had enough of this." He dashed forward drawing his sword at a speed beyond human sight and when he stopped Anderson literally fell to pieces.

"You should leave now, I've no wish to hurt one so young." He turned and looked to Seras. "Don't try to remove them Seras. These things can be a real trouble even for us." He began pulling the blades out. "I can not believe he was so arrogant to attack me like this, and he didn't even try anything other than a straight out attack, how foolish."

Joelyn's eyes widened as she saw Anderson get wasted so easily... She paused and she pulled up her blades and was about to rush forward when she saw something she wished she hadn't. A laugh echoed through the hallways. Suddenly more blades shot forward through Oni."MASTER!" Seras screamed and she groaned in pain."Oh," Anderson smiled. "You're voice sounds so pretty when you're whimpering in pain..." He stood out in the dim light. "Don't worry, you're not dead... Yet." He laughed.

Joelyn took a step forward. Her heart pounded hard. What could she do?

He turned drawing his hydrolance and cutting him down again, taking the time to summon his dark energy that obliterated the blades. "Okay, you're going to pay for that."

He lifted his hands, "hezbarete entrinem mortix!" Black lightning shot out nailing Anderson sending him flying back.

Anderson flew back and he laid there for a couple of moments. Joelyn didn't know what to think, didn't know what to do... Why was he acting like this? Why was he attacking them? They killed the vampires! What and the hell was--? Suddenly, his head shot back up and he laughed. He rushed back towards Oni, throwing his hands out as more blades rushed into them. He laughed and threw them into the air, all ten of them... making lines of light, rushing at Oni.Anderson rushed forward after his blades and laughed.

He rushed forward and grabbed his arm, shoving one of the blades through it, just as he did his other hand. He laughed and looked at him as his body steamed. Joelyn's as well as Seras's eyes widened. "Amen!" Anderson said. He laughed wickedly and tossed a couple of blades through Oni's chest and rushed forward, clunking his blades together as he swung his blade like a bat and cut his head off. "AMEN!" He said again.He fell back and started to laugh hysterically. Her eyes widened. Joelyn took a breath as he stopped laughing. "This is it? This is it? Hellsings ultimate weapon? He's a joke... bloody protestants... screw everything up..."He turned around, seeing that Seras had crawled away. He looked over to Joelyn. "GO!" He yelled. "Kill that little draculina..." Joelyn snapped back into reality, or... what she thought USED to be reality. She looked to Anderson dumbfounded. "I said, go..." He said. She turned around and started after the girl. She didn't know if she wanted to or not. She ran through the building and paused, seeing her pull out the last blade in her back.Joelyn took a breath and threw a blade as it rushed through the head the girl was holding, pinning it to the wall.

"Where do you think you're going?" Joelyn asked, trying to hold the shaking from her voice. "You can't get away from the Lord, Jesus Christ..." She took a step forward, her hair blowing into her face, her green eyes just as dangerous as her blades. "...Draculina."

Integra walked into the building. She knew they were already fighting she could hear the sounds of it, she began running up the stairs with her guards. Her sword given her by Oni hung on her belt. She arrived to see Oni's body pinned to a wall by swords and his head missing. She saw Seras being cornered by someone else. She brought up her gun and shot the blades to shit as they were brought up to stab Seras. "She's one of mine! Leave her be, both of you are hereby ordered to withdrawal immediately!" Her voice iron. What had happened to Oni? She was worried but he was stronger than that and she knew it.

Joelyn kept her scream to herself as Anderson stepped forward. "...Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing..." He said with a grin. "So what do I owe of the honor of such a personal appearance?"

Integra looked to him coldly, "did you not hear me? You deaf sory excuse for a thing! You are ordered to get the hell out of here now! We the Hellsing organization have a treaty with your Iscariot Organization or has that thing you call a brain rotted too much to remember?"

"An order?" Joelyn watched as a blade shot to his hand. "You expect the Iscariot organization, God's own chosen instruments of judgment to just... 'withdrawal' on your order..." Joelyn took a step back as the Draculina stood and looked at her. "Do you really expect us to run screaming home from a dirty Protestant WHORE!?" He yelled.Joelyn looked back to him.He just laughed. "You're worthless, and as for that pathetic pet vampire you love to parade around, you just missed his decapitation..." He laughed.

She said nothing at first until his decapitation came up, then a wicked smile came over her as she began to laugh. "Cut of his head? Stabbed through the heart? Don't think he's that kind of vampire. He is far more, so you had better do whatever you're going to do quickly before he whose head was removed, returns."

She started laughing as Oni's body dissolved and so did his head and he formed out of the shadows as they literally built him back together. "Control arc restriction release to level five!" He smiled at Anderson his cloak gone. He now only held his sword all his other weapons gone. "Lets go.," He said his voice deep and dark as the wave of power swept the room and rushed forward ready to return the favor.

Joelyn quickly moved out of the way of the vampire, her eyes wide and scared. Anderson turned around and gripped his blades, rushing at Oni as well. He cut him up and down, side to side, as many times as he could as he jumped beside him and stopped behind him. He turned around. He looked to Joelyn... what a waste, he thought to himself.

Oni smiled, absolutely nothing happened. "Well I hope that was good for you because its your last one. Time to die, regenerator." He launched at him and cut off his head before stabbing his sword through his heart and drawing it out. He kicked Andersons headless body over and sheathed his sword.

Joelyn watched in horror as Anderson was decapitated. His head rolled close to her and she looked up to the vampire... every single one of them scared her. Her mind flashed back to the village -- the way the vampire smiled, the way the vampire acted.. his eyes... God, his eyes haunted her. She backed away from him but stopped, seeing she had a blade in her hand. She took a breath and tossed the blade as fast as she could, throwing it towards the vampires shoulder. "Get away from him." She ordered. She stepped forward as darkness fell over Anderson's body... she could hear things she wished she hadn't... feel things she wished she hadn't. Though she was scared, she stood straight in front of the vampire, holding out another blade.

He swept his hand before the blade and a black field appeared dissolving the blade, "Don't worry. He's a human regenerator, he'll live. I assure you, its merely extra incentive for him to retreat as ordered by Sir Integra. Put that away now, you don't wish to enter battle with me. I do not wish to harm you. You for the most part are a good person that simply wishes to destroy these rabble of vampires. I see nothing wrong with that, that I don't. Go home, the both of you that you should."

"Shut up, you filth!" She screamed, tears forming in her eyes. A hand came from behind her on her shoulder. Anderson laughed and ripped the blade from her hand, pushing her back behind him. He looked up to Oni. "Extra incentive only to kill you.. but.. I must have further preperation." He grinned and pulled out a book, letting the pages fly. "Till we meet again, vampire..." He said as the pages wrapped around them and they simply disappeared. Joelyn closed her eyes as they appeared close to the orphanage. He growled and looked at her. "Have these days, and months of training been a waste?!" He yelled, tossing a blade down at her feet. Joelyn backed away and fell, her hands behind her holding her up as she looked into his eyes."You did nothing! You just stood there!" He yelled again. "I told you to kill the draculina, and you--""I TRIED!" She screamed back at him."Then you didn't try hard enough!"Her eyes grew hard and she picked up the blade and tossed it at him as hard as she could. He laughed and caught it, letting it drop to the ground. "...You are a disgrace..." He said.

"A disgrace to me... a disgrace to this CHURCH! This country... A disgrace to yourself, and most of all, a disgrace to your family. Just like when those vampires, you stood back and watched, and now.. just like then, you were nothing but a waste. You couldn't save them! You couldn't save yourself. You couldn't save anyone, even with months of training!" He yelled.Her hair covered her eyes as Anderson simply walked away, with a bit of a limp. She knew he was aching, and for a moment there... she was glad.Tears ran down her cheeks... no matter how hard she didn't want to admit it, he was right.

She had stood there... watched him fight... and when she had the chance to make a difference, a chance to make a vampire pay for what they've done, she froze like ice. She didn't know what to do, even with months of training... months of conditioning her mind, body, and soul... telling herself what to do... how to react... what to say...

Tears rushed down her cheeks as she stood slowly. She looked to the sky... It grew darker as she stared upon it. She looked back to the orphanage... she didn't want to go back... She didn't know if she could. "...I'm sorry..." She said, as she turned away and started walking.

Oni sighed, "Well that was a pain in the ass." He reached his hand down to Seras helping her up. "Are you alright now, Seras?" He in truth was quite worried about her, that bad of an attack and she had not yet taken blood. Well he would have to help her with that tonight, "what the hell was that all about Integra? A human regenerator, more like a failed product." He scowled. "I haven't ever been decapitated, it kind of itched."

Integra looked back to Oni and Seras. Seras looked like shit. She looked back to Oni. "He has broken the treaty... They will pay dearly for this, but... they are not our top priority." She said. "Though I will ask Walter to find more about the girl... though I am sure she won't become much of a problem." She said. She turned around. "It's time to get out of here. We have things to discuss." She said as her guards followed her out. She let out a sigh. Yeah, this was a pain in the ass... It would have been a real pain in the ass if the girl had actually done what she was supposed to... but Integra took that as a blessing. It was a good thing she hadn't... Or they might have been in a different situation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay. I have brought in a whole new thing in this chapter. Oni is one of my friends characters, replacing Alucard in one of our other stories. Though this is completely apart from ABY, I thought for the later chapters, Oni would be a better fit in this story. Things will start to change after this chapter, please stick with me. You will enjoy it. My friend, EncaruM (also on FF), is now writing this with me, and it will become a bigger, better story that it would have been with just me.

Thank you guys for the reviews, and hopefully, they will continue. Thanks so much. Love, Tiffany.


	5. Chapter 5

Joelyn dropped to the ground, pulling one of the blades. She only had six left, so she had to be quick and precise. The vampire rushed at her and the blade shot through its chest. It roared and disappeared into nothing. She got up and grabbed the blade in mid air and started running. No matter what she did... since she had left the orphanage, she had been chased by a couple of vampires... and for every one that she had killed, two more popped up. It was like.. they were surrounding her... like in her village.She screamed as a vampire just appeared in front of her, making her stop dead and fall backwards. The vampires laughed as more of them surrounded her. "Fuck," she threw up as many blades as she could. All of the blades rushed through the vampires, and all but one of them ashed.The vampire laughed and ripped the blade from his eye. He laughed and looked at her, letting it drop to the ground, his hand steaming. "Now, now," he said. "That's not very nice!" He rushed at her and she rolled and kicked his leg out from underneath of him, getting up as fast as she could and she started running again.She shouldn't have left the orphanage! How stupid was she? That only piled onto what she had been saying earlier... she wasn't strong enough... wasn't good enough... She kept running and suddenly she felt cold arms wrap around her back. "You can't escape now..." She screamed and all went black.

Anderson sighed as he pulled on his coat. It had been hours since Joelyn had came back. Yes, he was still angry at what she had done... and what she had not done. He looked up to the crucifix that hung on his wall and he sighed. But yet again, like the pain in the ass she was destined to be, she had gotten herself captured. He didn't know how many vampires there were, or would be, but he knew that she should have been able to take care of herself. He had trained her too hard, way too damn hard for this kind of failure.He clenched his fists... No matter how he felt, he still had to realize that she was still a child... and a child of God was she. He closed his eyes. She wasn't ready for any sort of fight, so he should put some of the blame on himself as well, though he didn't want to admit it. He stood and started out towards the village. Things were going to change... for him... for her. He would no longer let such a disgrace train with him, eat with him, even talk to him. He clenched his fists tighter. This was going to be taken care of... and afterwards... yes, everything would change.

Joelyn let out a sharp breath as she slowly opened her eyes. She could feel her wrists against cold steel, as were her ankles. She bent her knee, but she could barely. She pulled at the shackles holding her wrists and she pulled her head up. She was wearing a long white dress... pure white... She looked around... She couldn't see anything... Any thing at all. She let her head lay back down. How could she have allowed this? She struggled against the shackles again, but jumped as a laugh echoed through the darkness. "Ai. Struggle all you want.. it only makes your heartbeat pound faster... and your blood... warmer." The vampire stepped into the light. His long dark hair cascading down his head, behind his ears and over his shoulders.

He took steps closer. He could smell her fear... see her anger and sadness in her eyes. It was almost like wine to his senses... beautiful and lovely. She struggled again and the vampire sharply grabbed her chin, looking into her eyes. "Yes... yes... more..." He laughed. "I'll kill you..." She said."Oh... really now?" His other bent down and traced down her shoulder, over her arm and to her wrist. He laughed as his nail pierced her skin, letting the blood flow from her onto his hand. He pulled his hand up as she winced... He knew she was trying her hardest not to scream... but... oh, yes... she could... she would... she will.

He licked at the blood that had landed on his hand and moaned, his body aroused at the smell, the taste... the sweet, innocent... pure blood of a virgin. He looked back to her. "It would be too much of a waste... to turn such a beautiful flower, a beautiful and willful, strong and illustrious thing... into such an ugly creature as a ghoul..." He climbed on top of her.

He climbed on top of her body, letting his hair and his fingertips caress her silky smooth legs, all the way up to her chest. He smiled down at her... Her fear had tripled... God, he wanted more of that sweet blood. "F-Father Anderson will kill you..." She said trying to sound angry, though the fear came out in a stutter.The vampire laughed. "Yes, but will he be too late to save you, my dear?" He looked down into her eyes. "Do you really think he cares about you? Oh, poor child," he said. "You're lost in a world with no one left. There is no one here to protect you," he moved her hair from her neck and chest. "No one here to save you... to comfort you when you need it most." He bent down and kissed her stomach softly. "But I am here... I am here to save you," he whispered. He continued and kissed up to her chest, licking it. Mmm... even her skin tasted wonderfully pleasant.

"I will save you from a life so painstakingly awful..." His cold hands traced down the back of her arms, sending goose bumps up through her body. He gave a small chuckle. "I will help you, child..." She struggled beneath him. "FUCK YOU! I don't want your help!" He placed a soft kiss on her lips and he ripped her head back, piercing her throat with his massive fangs.

She screamed, winced, chocked, gasped and tried to get away from him the best she could, but she could feel her strength, her life being drained from her. She tried to scream, but... the pain was just... too overwhelming. It stole her voice. Stole everything from her. She tried to pull her arms up, trying to do anything tog et him off of her, but she couldn't do anything. She blinked and let her head drop to the left... her vision slowly blurring... she could see someone... Some one coming... to save her... "F-F-father..." She whispered.

Anderson stepped from the darkness into the moonlight, seeing a vampire feeding on Joelyn. His eyes grew hard. "Hey, vampire..." The vampire looked up, dropping Joelyn back down.. "It's time for you to die... May God have mercy on your pathetic soul."

Oni stood on the roof of the mansion looking over everything he leapt from the roof knowing something was happening, "Seras, meet me in the front courtyard. We're going to go play with the Paladin and pay him back for injuring you." He smiled and leapt from the roof landing and waiting for her to arrive. He could smell something in the air. He knew he had to find her, the one who did not act, or soon she would be dead.

Seras appeared behind Oni. "..What do you mean we're going to go play with the Paladin?" She looked up... something was in the air... blood... innocent blood. She looked back to Oni. "Lead the way," she said with a grin.Anderson had ripped the vampire off of Joelyn and slammed him through a couple of walls. He said nothing as he tossed two blades through the vampires arms, just like he had Oni. He pulled six out of his coat and laughed. "You deserve to go to the deepest pits of hell you dirty, demon dog!" He screamed and three blades pinned the vampire against the wall through his chest and three through his skull. The vampire screamed in agony and melted away. He turned towards Joelyn who was breathing heavily and sobbing. He knew what he had to do, but could he? She had been infected by that dirty dog, and there was nothing he could do for her now. Nothing but save her soul, and save her physical body. He pulled her to the ground and looked down into her eyes. "F-..father..." Tears streamed down her cheek, as did the blood that coursed from her veins across her throat. He stood, holding a blade in his hands. "...Father..." She tried to reach for him, but her body wouldn't move... it wouldn't cooperate. She looked into his eyes and as he put the blade to her chest, she knew exactly what he was going to do.More tears ran down her cheeks. "P-please... father... n-n-no..." She tried to breath, but couldn't... she could barely talk. Anderson just looked down to her, as his soft eyes turned hard. "I will grant you mercy, child." He said. "Mercy from a life so terrible... mercy from becoming the very thing we hunt." He pressed the blade down to her chest, the blade slightly cutting her chest open a bit. "May God have mercy on your soul... Joelyn... I am sorry..."She closed her eyes, waiting for it to happen... waiting... Please, no...Anderson took a breath.

"THATS ENOUGH!" Oni roared as he teleported in and blew the blade to kingdom come. He rushed up behind him and stole 4 blades his hands burnt but he didn't care. He threw Anderson against a tree and used his own blades to pin him there. "Sit... Stay, good boy."

He turned his attention to the young woman lying there bleeding to death. "It's too late. You've lost too much blood. I'm sorry, I truly am." He hesitated a moment. He knew she would refuse but he should at least ask. He truly didn't wish her to die, Vatican or not, she had done nothing to him of conscience and she had spared Seras's life, "Do you want to come with me?"

Seras walked up slowly behind him, her red eyes staring at Anderson as he roared, trying to get out... trying to get off. "Don't try to turn her, you filthy dog!" Tears rushed down her cheeks and she looked up, suddenly seeing the vampire... the vampire from before... the one that Anderson had tried to kill. She blinked... she didn't want to die... not... not like this! But she didn't want to be like the vampires she had dreamed of... she didn't want to be like the one that had done this to her... She looked back into her eyes, opening hers slowly. Don't make me say it... please... don't make me say it... She tightened her eyes closed. She knew she was dying, she knew it... and there was nothing she could ever do.Her eyes faded back over to Anderson and he looked into her eyes, just as she did his... She looked back to the vampire, hoping that she didn't need words... She closed her eyes... god, she hoped she didn't regret this. She turned her head slowly.Anderson roared. "NO, JOELYN!" He yelled. Seras hesitated for only a moment, but rushed over and punched him in the face, over and over again until he was limp.. until he wasn't moving. She panted and took a couple of steps back. She turned back to Oni and the girl. Bastard, she thought to herself.

He nodded reading her thoughts, "Thank you Seras." He smiled slightly and prepared himself, dropping to his knees. Normally vampires were only allowed one fledgling. Anything beyond that and the master many times lost control of either one or both of the children or the second fledgling turned out bad or didn't turn successfully. Nn worse cases, the master and new fledgling both died, but he was strong enough to bypass those laws, he knew that but it would still take a lot out of him.

"Just remember, it was always you're choice."

An hour later, all 3 of them appeared in the Hellsing medical ward. He laid the woman down and sat down. He was exhausted but didn't want to show it in front of the other people. Oh, Integra would just love this.

Seras looked over to the girl, and back to Oni. "If you would like, I will stay with her, so you may go speak to Sir Integra and take a rest?" She gave a smile to him. Even if he didn't show it to others, she could still feel it. She herself was tired as well, though she didn't quite understand why. She let out a breath. "I am sure talking to Sir Integra will be a big task in and that of itself." She said. "I will watch over her." She looked to him.

He sighed and nodded, standing. He smiled looking to her, "I'm going to have a large headache when I'm done, and you and I need to talk." He phased out walking through the wall in Integra's office simply too tired to bother with the door. "Integra, we've got a bit of a... Uh, complication." He prepared himself for the beating he was about to receive.

Integra looked up. She rubbed her head slightly. "Another one? Ugh." She sat back with a small smile, but it faded seeing his face. "...What is it, Oni?" She asked him... she could see the worry in his eyes, along with everything else. "What happened?"

"Anderson's new friend, the one we met in Badrick, well apparently after that, she left and was attacked and captured by a large group of vampires, or one that kept projecting different images around her, I don't know. Her mind is... less than orderly. I got there just in time, well actually a bit too late but in time to stop Anderson from plunging one of his knives into her chest and killing her. She's done nothing but try to destroy FREAK's, ghouls, and the like so to be honest, I didn't believe she deserved death. I gave her the choice, and she accepted it."

Integra just sat there for a moment. "You did... what?" She asked. She grabbed a cigar and put it to her lips, lighting it. "Hold on, let me get this straight." She said. "You and Seras went off on a mission, to destroy some vampires, who attacked this young girl, Joelyn Hempford, as Walter found, who had been bitten by a vampire. You saved her from Anderson, who tried to kill her, one of his own Iscariot members, and you turned her... and brought her here?" She looked up to him, taking a puff of the cigar.

"Yes," He said dejectedly. "This was hard for me but I had to. She's not like Anderson, not at all, Oh, by the way someone should go check make sure he's not still staked to that tree. You know, those things are bad for you I have told you many times," he cut himself off knowing that now was not a good time, "Sorry"

She looked back up to him and ashed out the cigar. "There, better now?" She stood and slowly walked over in front of her desk. "I am slightly angry at the fact that you would put yourself and Seras's life in danger to save another... but I am impressed at the same reason, even though you know you shouldn't. I agree with you, that she has never done anything towards us, directly, but Walter is still trying to find things on her. I am surprised that you have been able to keep Seras and her as a fledging, even for this long... I know you are strong, and that this proves it, but make sure you watch yourself... all three of you. I do not want to loose you, nor would I like to loose you and Seras... and if this girl is as good as to get into the Iscariot, I am sure we can use her as well."

She turned back around and paused. "...Though I doubt Anderson is still pinned to that tree, I am sure he could stay there for a bit longer." She gave a laugh and walked back over to her seat, sitting down. "I'd like to see this girl when she wakes, Oni..." She said. She looked back up to him. "Now don't try to get a third or I may just kill you myself." She gave a grin and looked back down to her work.

"I didn't try to get this one. Trust me, to have two is bending the laws and testing my limits, 3 is out of the question even if I wanted to, which I don't." He sighed, "if you'll excuse me, I need to deal with some other things and then find my bed." he stood and disappeared. He reappeared with Seras and said, "she'll be out for a number of hours, come with me." He turned and walked down to the basement and her room where Walter had placed a bucket with ice and a blood packet. "Drink that please, it will make you feel better."

Seras looked back towards Oni. She followed him back towards her room. She grabbed the blood packet and looked back up to him. Every single part of her screamed for it, and this time… she didn't hesitate. She ripped it open and before she knew it, all three of them were gone. She looked back towards him and sat down. She was exhausted, and as she could tell, so was he. "...What did Sir Integra say?" She asked.

"Well, she wasn't happy but she understood as I knew she would, this should get very interesting. I'm going to need to sleep until she finishes her change to gather energy and to make sure everything goes alright. This will be, as much as I hate to admit it, this will be very taxing on me. I will need your support, at least until she's passed through the initial stages and starts learning how to use her powers like you did. I'll have to wait to start her chronicle until tomorrow night. I'll see you then." He stood and nodded, "sleep well, Seras. I know you'll feel better in the morning."

He teleported to the med bay and picked her up. He needed to be close to her incase something went wrong. This was dangerous for both of them right now. He teleported back to his room and put her in his coffin. It was large enough for 2 easily. He got in and was soon very much asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Joelyn slept for... a very long time. She winced in her sleep, curling up beside Oni, clinging to whatever was there... which was him. She breathed hard, but after a couple of moments, her breathing returned to normal... somewhat. She flinched in her dreaming again, slowly whispering, calling out in her dream for her father. "...Daddy..." She whispered quietly.The next night approached fast, and almost as soon as the sun was down over the trees, her eyes popped open. She paused... it was dark... but she could still see. She looked over... it was him... the vampire from before... and she was--? She looked up and she kicked the top of the coffin, sending it flying. She didn't think she would have destroyed it, but she crawled out of the coffin and laid on the floor. She was cold.. her body was different... she could smell everything, she could hear everything... and a part of her wanted to taste everything.

The top of the coffin snapped off and flew through the air, somehow landing back onto Oni. He shoved it off, "okay, I guess its time to wake up now?" He sighed and stood up. He was still tired but he had no choice now that she was awake, he would have to deal with her. No doubt she had many questions.

He looked to the multiple packets on the table and decided that drinking them in front of her might be too much. He sat down and motioned to the other seat, "please have a seat. No doubt you have many questions and I will answer as many as I can."

Joelyn looked to the seat, but didn't want to get up. She looked back up into his eyes. She remembered what happened, almost to full detail... and she hated it. She hated everything about what had happened, and why it had happened. "...Who are you? And what is this place?" She asked. She had too many questions rumbling around in that little brain of hers, and she knew some she had to figure out for herself.

"My name is Oni and this is the Hellsing organization. More accurately, this is my room. We needed to stay close because I needed to make sure you were okay. Normally vampires are only allowed one fledgling but I am able to break that rule, however it is dangerous." He could sense her regret and understood it but she had chosen her path now and there wasn't any turning back.

She looked down for a moment. She could smell something... and her body screamed for it. She closed her eyes and looked back up to him. "The Hellsing Organization?" She said. She was a fledging... god, she hated thinking that. She guessed her nightmares had finally came true, just like the others. She sighed. "...Where ever... we are... is it anywhere near Ireland...? And Father Anderson?" Her eyes grew hard as she spoke his name.

"No, Hellsing's and Iscariots don't mix, trust me on this." He laughed slightly and gave her a true smile something he did rarely. "Let me tell you of something, we are somewhat like the Iscariots in that we hunt the pathetic rubble of vampires that create ghouls to do their bidding, but that's where the similarity's end. I have been doing this for just about 200 years now when I formed my clan and the council of the nine. You see not all vampires are like the rabble we hunt, like me, I hold to standards. I do not take innocent life, I kill that which does whether it be human or vampire. The same principles founded my clan all those years ago, we have a respect for life and stand in between to hold the line. We walk in the dark places no others will enter. We stand on the bridge, and no one may pass, we live for the one, we die for the one"

"Good," she said. "I hate them." She looked back up to him as he started to talk again. 200 years? She thought to herself. That is awfully a long time... that was probably why he wasn't so easy to kill. "I understand." She said. "But other than you, and your... friend," she said. "I have not yet met any other vampire that has any bit of respect." She said. She pulled herself to stand, slowly, and looked back at him. "I'm sure you know already, but... I'm Joelyn." She said. She slowly walked over and sat down on the chair and gave a sigh. "I'm... sorry for attacking you.. and...yelling at you... It should have been him." She said.

Oni nodded, "Well, I cannot deny that statement nor do I wish to." He laughed somewhat. "Now come Sir Integra wishes to see you, unless your hungry?" He said wondering how much power his blood had left after turning a second one. Integra was right, 3 was out of the question. She would wish to leave his service soon though, he could sense it. The question was how soon did he dare let her go?

She looked back to him. "I am... but, I... I think I'd rather not." She put her hand to her stomach, even too queasy to think about even thinking about it. She looked down, letting her hair fall down into her eyes... and she noticed she was wearing the same white dress... She growled. "May I have something to wear before I... go and see her?" She asked. "I really want to rip this off of me."

It still had her blood on it, which made her stomach even more queasy.

"Certainly, my apologies for not thinking of it earlier."

Walter, would you come down here with a set of clothes for the lady and show her the room we've prepared for her before you take her to Sir Integra?

Walter arrived moments later with a change of clothes. "Allow me to introduce myself ma'am. I am Walter C. Dolnes, Hellsing house retainer. This way, I will show you to your room and you may change before we go see Integra."

Walter understood why he had asked him to take care of this. He could see the barely veiled hunger in his eyes, and soon it wouldn't be veiled at all. That was something he hated happening so he led her out swiftly.

"Thank you," she said to Walter and Oni. She let out a breath and followed him to her room. She took the clothes and looked around her room, closing the door behind her. There wasn't much. No windows... nothing but a table, two chairs, and a coffin... Ugh... a coffin. She'd rather sleep in the chairs than the coffin. She placed the clothes down and literally ripped the white dress to shreds and tossed it to the floor. She pulled on the clothes and looked down... a skirt? Pfft... She'd change that.. but she wore it for now anyway. It's not like she looked bad in it or anything, she just hated them... and in her eyes, they weren't good during battle. She pulled on the white undershirt and pulled on the jacket, buttoning it as well. She fixed her hair and looked down at herself. They were a little... baggy, but it would do. She slipped on the shoes as well and walked back out. "I'm ready." She said.

Walter nodded approvingly and walked upstairs leading her to Integra's office. On the way, he grabbed her nightly tea and dinner. He knocked on her door and said, "I have Ms. Joelyn to see you, Sir." He entered as a sharp "come in" was heard. He set the tray down on the empty spot on her desk. "Thank you, Walter. I'm sure you have other things to attend to." Which was Integra's polite way of saying OUT! She picked up a cigar and lit it. "Don't tell your master about this or he'd lecture me to no end, so you're Joelyn? former Iscariot? Why did you accept his offer then if you were Iscariot?"

She sat down as Walter left them and she looked back to Sir Integra. She looked down for a moment, letting silence fill the room for a moment. "Yes, I am Joelyn." She looked back up to her, her eyes hard... and somewhat angry, not at her... She was sure she knew who. "...I had no other choice," she let her head fall as she closed her eyes. "My family was killed by vampires, and I did not want to end up the same way..." She looked back up to her. "That is the word. I was an Iscariot. I am no longer, and nor will I ever want to be again. I am a Hellsing Soldier, only if you allow me to be." She said. "I will make Anderson pay for what he did..." Her eyes grew harder. "...and for all he didn't do."

She smiled softly for a minute. "He's right, you will be interesting, and of course your not Iscariot. I wouldn't let one into my home before Oni stabbed them a couple times. Very well you may join the Hellsing house, however, your disposition training and assignment will be handled by him. That means you will be trained by him, your missions will be assigned by him. You may even go on some with him but only when you're ready. You're still very new and he is using a lot of power to sustain you right now so don't expect to go on any missions right away. Besides, we have to wash all of that Iscariot nonsense out of your head. If you have any questions ask him or Walter, they will see to your needs. Oh and one more thing." Her eyes grew as hard as hers, "you walk a tight rope here until you prove yourself, we will feed you medical blood but you are not allowed to feed from any of my men unless it is willingly and I think that has only happened once. If you do, you will be severely reprimanded. The other orders and laws will be explained by your master, you are his until he decides to release you, is that understood?"

"Believe me, that Iscariot bullshit is already out of my mind." She said. "You will have problem doing that." She watched her carefully as she spoke. Medical blood? Ugh.. her stomach lurched again. "Yes. I understand, Sir Integra." She said without a moments hesitation. "Is that all?" She looked at her, dead in the eyes. She knew she was serious, but there would be no problem with any of what she said. She already had plans on what she was doing, and how she was going to do it, and if Oni had a problem with that, which... hopefully, he wouldn't.. All well.

"Yes, and may I be the first to say, welcome to the Hellsing organization." She extended her hand pleased with her responses. She would make a fine addition. "You're dismissed."

She stood and walked over, shaking her hand firmly. "Thank you, Sir Integra." She said, bowing her head with respect, and turned, walking back out from her office. She closed the door behind her and let out a breath.

Oni looked up at her from the bottom of the stairs. He looked ten times better, "Well done, I see you've passed your first test with flying colors. Well done indeed, well what do you wish to do now?"

She looked down to him and slowly descended down the stairs. She looked to him, and though there were many things she wanted to do first, one thing was much higher than the others. She looked into his eyes. "...Training."

He nodded, knowing that would be her response. "Very well, I will take you on a tour of the armoury the training grounds and then let you be, alright?" He smiled and led her down to the armory, first letting her examine all the guns. "You will have to know how to use all of these, as you may need to use any one of these on the battlefield, as well as this." He tossed her a hydro lance. "Now what weapon would you prefer to be your standard weapon? We'll start with that, although you know those stupid blades are out of the question. They would hurt you almost as much as it would hurt the vampire you would kill."

"...I am good with blades. Any blade will be good... as long as there are many of them." She looked down at the hydro lance and tossed it back to him. "I am good with swords," she slowly walked over to the table, holding many swords, daggers... every blade you could name. She smiled, seeing something like the blades she was using and pulled it up. It wasn't heavy, it had good balance... she smiled. "...How many of these do you have?" She asked. She looked back over to the guns and walked over, her hands slowly caressing the steel of each gun... She let her subconscious pick one, and she pulled up a hand gun. Long, smooth, silver and quite beautiful. "...What is this one called?" She asked, picking it up slowly and examining it.

He thought for a moment, "Ah yes, that's a 45. ACP long barrel. It's a variant of the American Socom, I believe, and as for the blades well, Walter can make more, however that's just not for you, here lets try these." He put on a pair of gloves, then readied a target and with a flick of the wrist a small blade was embedded in the target. He did it again and again the knives seeming to come from nowhere, though they were razor sharp and deadly accurate.

"Here you try." He handed her the gloves, "the blades them selves have an arcane carving that is similar to your blessed blades. That's why their extraordinarily deadly to vampires, hence the gloves."

She looked to him as he handed her the gloves and she slowly pulled them on. She focused on the target and stood, slowly taking a breath. She let it out and shot her hands, and two blades raced out of the gloves, going faster than a speeding bullet, and hit the target with so much velocity, it almost completely destroyed it. She looked back to him with a small smirk. "...May I use both?" She asked him. "Sometimes I like feeling steel. It brings me back from my thoughts..." That's all she was going to tell him and she turned, looking back at the target and down to the gloves. She smirked. She liked these. Quite interesting. She looked back up to him.

"You may use whatever you wish. You may remain here as long as you wish though before too long, you should get some more sleep. You need it. If you need anything else, just let me know." He turned and walked out and up to Integra's office, "so what do you think of her?"

She nodded to him. "I will be alright." She said. She wasn't going to go sleep any time soon... No way. She watched as he left and looked at the other targets with a grin. Heh, she thought to herself.Integra looked back up and gave a breath, leaning back in the chair again. "She is very... interesting." She looked at him. "Though I can see she has a lot of anger... which... you may want to watch that. You know what that can lead to." Ugh, god... she needed a cigar, but... she smiled, knowing Oni wouldn't like that very much. She looked up to him. "She will be a very good addition... If she was good enough to get into the Iscariot, even at her age, she will have no problem getting along here." She said.

"I agree, so anything on the docket for me tonight?" He hoped not, though he could deal with it, he really didn't want to.

She looked back to him. "No. I've already planned on sending Ferguson. It is nothing too big, so... you may have you rest. I know you need it, so..." She said. "Go ahead. I am sure Seras will look after the girl if you decide to rest. I am sure Seras can handle it. Hopefully."

"Yes, I'm sure she can." He stood, "well then if you'll excuse me." He walked through the wall and appeared on the roof looking up and thinking to himself, 'what have I done?'

Joelyn looked to the targets, there were only a few left... and she was sure they didn't want all of their targets completely destroyed. There was something... something that was inside of her... wanting more... needing more, but she held it back as long as she could. She turned to the rest of the weapons and a wicked smile washed over her. She walked over and grabbed the gun she had before, as well as the gloves, and the other blade she had, and wandered around, looking for the shooting range. She was sure they had one.After a while, she found it. She looked at all the soldiers... there were a lot of them, and some of them were using the shooting range... but she was sure they wouldn't care if she joined them. Hopefully not. She knew how to use a gun, she had a couple of times, she just wanted to practice. She made sure the gun was loaded before she headed over and she pulled up the gun... the target was pretty far away.. no... she thought to herself. It was really far away.She gave a breath... if they could do it, so could she... she had to do it. She closed one of her eyes and pulled the gun up again, and without hesitation, she fired a couple of shots. The bullets rushed through the air, and through the target. She wasn't perfect, but she wasn't completely lost either. She was about two or three levels away from the bulls eye. She grinned wickedly again and pulled up the gun again, continuing to shoot, over and over and over and over again, reloading she didn't know how many times. It was like she was possessed... and each time... she'd get closer...

He could sense her practicing and spoke to her. Focus, your eyes are no longer human. The target is close to you fire as if you have eyes that can see for miles and you will hit. Focus." He knew she wanted to practice as long as she was able, but she would need sleep just as Seras did at first.

She paused... hearing his voice in her head. I understand. She looked to the target, trying to focus.. vampire eyes? She thought to herself... Heh, she smirked. Vampire eyes... Her eyes slowly turned red and she looked at the target.. suddenly it was closer to her. She could see easier. It came to her easier. She blinked. Yes, Master. She grinned and pulled the trigger once. One bullet flew from the barrel of the gun and twisted through the air, hitting the target right in the middle of the bullseye. Interesting. She grinned wider.Now you're getting it! Very good." He could feel the power drain on him even as she started to use some of her most basic vampiric powers. He would have to wait the 3 days it would take for her to be strong enough on her own, or until she drank blood for her to be able to advance farther. Speaking of which, he should probably talk to her about that today or tomorrow. He knew she wouldn't like it but she had no choice.

Thank you, Master. She closed her eyes and backed away from the shooting range. She put the gun back down. Heh, enough practice with the guns... it was time for the blades. She walked outside slowly... the Moon was sitting on the crest of the sky, slowly velvet clouds sweeping across it. Something inside of her itched, something inside of her lurched, but it wasn't her stomach... she blinked as she looked up to the moon. She looked back down. The night calmed her, even before all this... bull shit happened... with the vampires that attacked her village, with the orphanage, with Anderson... She walked out slowly, the wind blowing at her, tossing her hair to her side as she walked towards one of the trees. She wanted to train... she wanted to practice... and that is all she wanted to do. She didn't want to sleep... she didn't want to... eat... or drink, whatever the fuck they did... she didn't want to think... she didn't want to do anything... anything but train.

She was too weak, she was too childish, too fragile in her human form... too weak to fight back, too weak to be able to do one simple thing: kill a vampire, though she was glad now that she hadn't. She blinked and looked back to the bark of the tree. She wanted to train... to practice... and another part of her said... to destroy. Her eyes grew a darker red. She didn't care what they said... she was going to do everything she could to make herself better. She hated the feeling of being weak, of feeling inferior to those around her. She hated it... and she wouldn't just sit back and deal with it. Not anymore.She'd make Anderson pay for what he did... and what he didn't do... Her eyes narrowed. No matter what they said... and she would do it... as soon as she was ready for her first mission. She let out a breath, though she was sure his and her idea of a first mission was completely different. She pulled her hand up and focused...

A flick of both wrists and two blades shot out, going completely through the tree and sticking there. She laughed softly.

He appeared in the forest with a pack of blood in one hand. He knew her thoughts, "Wanting to train is good, but you need strength to maintain it." He tossed her the packet. "You need this, and trust me, you're not weak, in some areas you're stronger than Seras and she's been a vampire longer than you." He watched her wondering what her reaction would be. He knew he had to deal with this soon or it would become a problem.

She looked up to him, her eyes still a blood red and deepening still. She caught the packet and every ounce of her told her to rip it open and drain it... She looked back over to him. "If I'm not weak, why did this happen to me then? Why couldn't I save my family instead of running, and hiding and waiting for an ass like Anderson to come and save me?" She squeezed the packet.. she wanted it... she wanted it more than anything but she didn't... She took a long, hard breath, trying to keep herself from just plain out attacking it.

He walked up to her, "don't be foolish. Do you think I would have accepted such a weak child as you describe? You weren't weak ,you were smart both times, both when you ran and when you didn't kill Seras. When you ran you were unarmed, young and had no protection what so ever. I know that your parents wouldn't want you suffering like this! Don't let this drive you to stupidity. When you didn't attack Seras, you were following a moral imperative. The same one I have and Seras has, and Integra. You didn't want to become like what you saw Anderson turn into that night, and if you killed someone who had not even taken one ounce of innocent blood, you knew you would soon become one. I accepted you because you're strong and know the difference between what is right and wrong, even in this grey area. I do not choose the people I associate with lightly nor do I take risks for them merely because it suits them or me, but because they in my eyes have earned it. You are only the second person I have ever seen worthy enough to offer the choice to and if you believe what I have said, that's got to mean something."

She looked up at him. She knew he was right... she knew every single word he saw was right, but she didn't want to admit it. "...Then why do I feel so weak?" She roared as she asked it. Tears were burning the brims of her eyes. "Why?" She asked. "I do not feel strong in any meaning of the word..." She took a breath, though everything was getting a bit dizzying, and she fell to her knees. "...I hate... feeling weak..." She closed her eyes.

He knelt in front of her and looked into her eyes. "I know and if you will follow my guidance as Seras has, you will become stronger, I promise."

She looked up to him as a tear ran down her cheek. She looked into his eyes and she looked away, nodding silently. She still held the blood... tightly. She looked to it. Could she? Should she? She tightened her eyes shut as she bit into the blood packet. Blood rushed into her mouth and down her throat, and it made everything that was wrong, everything that had ever been wrong, just fade away into nothing. She sucked it dry and let the empty packet drop from her hands. She put her hands to her lips, making sure she wasn't going to throw it all up again. She paused and looked back up to Oni, her eyes slowly returning to normal.

He nodded reassuringly. "It was hard my first time too, but you'll be alright." He stood and helped her up. "Now don't stay out here deforesting too late."

She looked to him and managed a soft smile. "...I won't." She said. She looked into his eyes... "...Thank you, Oni." She said

"Anytime," he turned and began walking away. She would advance faster now and soon there would not be as much of a drain on him. He walked down stairs and began a new scroll about her, adding to his chronicle.


	7. Chapter 7

Integra sighed as she leaned back into the chair. She had to go to the Queen's palace, though she didn't want to... She knew she had to. With an Iscariot coming into the Hellsing Organization, there was sure to be some... rules... or consequences or whatever coming from the Queen. She looked down to the paperwork and rolled her eyes. She'd do it later. She stood, cracking her back, pulling her hair behind her. She walked over to the mirror and fixed herself. She needed to look somewhat decent. Great, she thought to herself. She hadn't visited the Queen in a long time... hopefully, it would go a little easier.

Oni came through the floor behind her, "you wanted to see me, Integra? And you look wonderful the way you are." He smiled as only he could and took a seat.

Integra looked over to him and smirked. "Yes, but you have to say that..." She said. "That's what you're supposed to say. You and Walter alike." She gave a small laugh and turned towards him. "I must take a small field trip to the Queen's palace. She has asked for me, and I must tell her of the Joelyn situation as well. So I guess it was a good time. You don't need to come with me, not unless you wish to. I am sure you have... things to tend to..." She gave a smile.

"Sure, I'll come with. Me and the Queen haven't spoken in a long time, besides Joelyn is practicing and Seras is keeping an eye on her, as am I." He smiled wishing he could tell her the truth behind his earlier statement, but their roles prevented it. "Come on, as soon as your ready." He changed instantly into a formal dress kimono with his long hair tied back into a warriors style. His sword ever on his belt now had a decorative sheath and handle on it.

Integra smiled softly. "Very well. The limousine is already down there. I am sure she might want to ask you a couple of questions as well." She took his hand softly as they walked down to the lobby, out into the limousine. She sighed as she stepped in the and the door closed. "As nice as she may be, I hate going there..." She looked to Oni. "It's always a bad thing, or a bad situation when I have to go see her."

"No, you just refuse to go to any social events to see her, but I understand I'm much the same way, many people are... idiots." He chuckled to himself, they arrived shortly and they walked in together. Oni took his place at her side as they walked in together. He bowed formally and waited for what Integra would say.

"Your majesty," she said bowing with Oni. "I am afraid that we have come here for other reasons than your request, I have something to report. We have gained another in our ranks, though she is a different story than our usual recruits. She was formerly Iscariot. I questioned her thoroughly on her Iscariot ties and she very thoroughly said in no uncertain terms that she wished never to speak to any of them again. She has made a request to enter the Hellsing army and I have accepted it as she is already a well trained soldier." She hoped the queen would be ok with this because what she had to tell her next would definitely...upset her.

The Queen smiled as the both of them came into the throne room. It had been a very long time since they had seen each other. "Integra... Oni..." She said as she stood as they approached. Her smile faded, seeing the look in both of their eyes. She listened closely. "...A Former Iscariot?" She asked. "I am very surprised you would even accept such a person into your room... I am surprised you would even see this person. And what is this woman's name? And why do I have the sudden feeling that it is not all you must tell me." She pulled her hands in front of her, holding them softly. She waited.

Integra couldn't help but wince at her deductions. "Her name is Joelyn, majesty and you are correct. I think Oni would better explain this one."

_Oh thanks for throwing me to the wolves… "_Majesty when I found her she had been captured and severely injured by other... vampires." He said the name almost as a curse in his eyes… They were not but he knew no other name for them. "Anderson had a blade at her chest. She had been bitten and Anderson was going to kill her, I destroyed his blade and nailed him to a nearby tree with his own blades then I turned to her. She was dying, in my eyes, she didn't deserve it. She had refused to attack Seras Victoria even when ordered and well done other things that indicated to me that she was worth saving. I offered her the choice." He didn't say any more. He didn't have to. He waited for the reprimands she was sure to give him.

The Queen sat and gave a breath. "You were able to have a second fledging?" She asked with a calm tone of voice. She looked back to Integra and back to Oni. "She was fighting beside Anderson... and she was ordered to kill Ms. Victoria, and did not? Even by order from the Paladin..." She looked back to Integra. "Do we know anything else about this young girl? Her origin...? Where she lived before with Anderson? Other family she might have?"She gave a sigh. She knew Oni well, or at least she thought she did. And she also knew that Oni would not go about changing someone, especially putting his own self in harm, for no reason... It would have to be a good reason and she knew this... though she did not like the idea of having yet another vampire in their ranks... but she guessed it could not have been avoided. "I would like to speak with this young lady, when you come back to me, Integra..." She told her.

Oni looked to her, "it was a rather large trial for me. She has no family, no home now, other than Hellsing. Her parents died in a vampire raid. I know she is strong, determined, driven, and wants to kill Anderson even more than I do… And that's saying something."

Integra picked up what the queen had said, "When I come back, majesty? I, of course, will but was there something else? Why, if I may ask did you request me to be here, your majesty?"

"I understand, Oni." She said. "That is saying something," she repeated. "But, may I speak with Integra alone?" She asked. "It is about something rather important, and I must talk to her about it in complete privacy." She said.

"Yes, of course maje-..." He slapped his forehead knowing what was going on. Seras and Joelyn were playing with the harkonnen cannon and had lit the forest on fire. "Then get an extinguisher and put it out!" He said not realizing that he spoke it out loud. "Yes, your majesty, Sir, I will see you at home." He bowed once more before disappearing…

Integra fought the instinct to chase him, wondering what in blazes was on fire. "What is it your majesty?"

Oni appeared at home and Seras and Joeyln had set a significant part of the forest on fire. "I thought I told you to practice that damned thing out on the old heavy weapon test range, not Integra's forest."

The Queen looked down to Integra and gave a breath. "It is time, Integra." She said. "It is time for you to start thinking about... a heir to the Hellsing Organization. And by which I am sure, you know exactly what I mean." She said. "You, unlike Oni, Seras, and now, Joelyn, will not live forever." She continued. "You must have a hier, and you must do it soon..." She looked into his eyes. "I have a feeling that you won't have such a good time finding the perfect husband, or the perfect father, so I will help you." She stood as one of her guards handed her a pile of folders and she handed it to Integra. "This may not be the one thing you thought of, but... it is the best time for you to do this. With things happening so quickly, you may not have another chance."

Integra couldn't believe it. She thought she could put this off forever. She sure as hell put the knights and their sons down plenty of times but now it was coming from the queen? And she was just being given her choices. "Your majesty, I have served you well for many years. Can you not trust that I will find a mate in my own time? I am not some Sharlton to be sold off so that someone can take over the Hellsing house!" She tried to regain her control but only succeeded halfway, "please, your majesty, I ask you, I beg you, give me some more time."

The Queen looked to her. "I will give you some time, but please, look over them. I do not want to have to give off this organization to someone who truly does not deserve it.. the only people that do deserve it, Integra, is you... and your family. I wish for you to be happy, and for your line to live on for years to come. Please, do as I say..." She said. Seras winced when Oni appeared. "She did it!"Joelyn growled. "No, I didn't! You did!"Seras looked back at her. "No, I didn't. You were the one that fired it!""Yeah, well you should have told me he said at the... other.. place..."Seras growled. "Yeah, well, you fired it too soon!"Joelyn cocked a brow.

Oni sighed, "ok I'll fix this." he extended his hands and a black energy field that killed the fire but didn't revive the forest. "Integra will kill us! From now on, any target practice will go on in the heavy weapons testing field. Those things are 3 feet of reinforced titanium and stone! There you can practice anything you want, no more deforesting! I have enough on my mind without worrying about you blowing up the house!" He sighed and started walking off, "Oh, and you're both equally at fault."

He stopped trying to calm down. Integra's emotions of desperation and worry were spilling on to him. He was a constant source of strength from which she either consciously or unconsciously pulled from and between that and the strain of the events, he was more frayed than usual. "I'm sorry, my temper got the best of me, but my orders stand, just try to stay out of trouble please? I'll be upstairs if you need me." He walked for a while but then just teleported to the office waiting for her.Integra nodded, "Yes, your majesty… I could not disobey your orders, if I may be excused." With a nod from the queen, she turned and walked out. she needed to get home and she needed a smoke.

Seras and Joelyn growled at each other as Oni walked away, but they realized they were both at fault. Joelyn put the harkonnen down. "Okay, well... how about you teach me something else?" She looked back to where Oni was and gave a small smile. "...Do you know how to transport?"Seras looked at her. "Barely, but I'll teach you what I know.""Thank you," she said with a small grin.

Integra had finally got to the mansion and she sighed, sitting in the limousine, even after they got there. She was tired already, and her work had only begun. She looked to the mansion and back down to the folders. Truthfully, she didn't want to look through them... her heart told her not to, but she couldn't say no to the Queen. She closed her eyes. God, she needed a drink... and a smoke. There was no way Oni was going to talk her out of this one. She blocked her mind, though she knew that would send off a couple of red flags. She rarely did that, but... she needed to. She needed to look through her own thoughts before she let Oni know what she was thinking.After about fifteen minutes of sitting in the limousine, she finally pulled herself out... the moonlight bathed her and she looked over, hearing Seras talking to Joelyn. She sighed softly and started walking into the mansion, keeping to herself. She needed to think, and she didn't feel like dealing with anyone... She walked towards her office. God, what was she going to do now? A heir? That was one thing she hadn't even thought about... She guessed she should have, but... she opened the door to her office, and immediately locked off her mind as her eyes fell on Oni. "Hello," she said as she walked over to her desk and set the folders down and sat back down.

"Is it that bad? You never go cold on me like that unless its truly horrible. Are you alright?" They were so tied together that her going cold on him or vis versa was like a slap to the face almost. He never dove into her thoughts nor did he ever push through her barriers unless it was a matter of utmost emergency, but for some reason, he was sorely tempted to now but they had too much respect for one another to do that.

She sat down and looked over to him. "I would think so." She looked away from him and sighed. "...I just need to think about a couple of things." She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "And don't think I'm not going to have a smoke, and a really big drink tonight." She gave a small laugh, but it faded quickly. Was the Queen doing this on purpose? She looked back to Oni. The Queen... Integra was sure she knew who she wanted. She sighed softly. "I am sorry, Oni. I need to have time to look through my own thoughts before I do anything." She looked back up to him. It tore at her, every day, to not tell him, but... she couldn't. Not only because of what people would say, people, meaning the Queen, and because of their roles. "...I'm sorry, Oni... If you would like, I will try to talk to you tonight."

"Whenever you wish." He disappeared, leaving her to her thoughts and appeared on the roof, watching Seras and Joeyln practicing teleportation. Perhaps this would be easier than he thought one trained the other - learn one, teach one as they always say.

He was definitely concerned about Integra, due to her emotional state and then shutting him out, something was very wrong and she wasn't ready to tell him which worried him even more. Had the queen been angry and ordered him or his fledglings to be sealed? No, she wouldn't do that even if the Queen ordered it. He cursed at himself wondering what it was.

Both Seras and Joelyn disappeared and appeared beside Oni. "Hello, Master." They both said in sync and laughed softly. Seras looked to him. Something was bothering him, she could feel just as plain as day. She gave a breath and looked out to the sky. She actually had some fun teaching. Now, she understood why Oni smiled whenever he taught her something. _Are you alright, Oni?_ She looked to him, but looked away.

_I'm not sure. Something is very wrong and Integra won't tell me what that something is, and its damned annoying…_

"So you two have learned to teleport, eh? Alright well time for a test, hide and seek." He disappeared, appearing in one of his favorite spots waiting. Not wanting to worry Joeyln as she was still so new but Seras deserved the truth.

Seras looked to him and nodded and smiled softly as he disappeared. She smirked as she looked to Joelyn as they both disappeared. Seras appeared beside him. "You went to see the Queen didn't you?" She asked him, looking right into his eyes. She immediately started to worry... what if--?Joelyn appeared only seconds after. "Finally." She said. "I'm sorry. I'm sort of... still getting new to the... whole... not looking at where I'm transporting thing."Seras gave a small smile and looked back to Oni.

"It's alright… Practice, practice..." He teleported away again, this time farther. When Seras appeared, he nodded, "I have no idea so there's no reason to suppose anything."

Seras nodded. "I understand." She said. "Are you going to speak with her tonight?" Joelyn appeared soon after. She was getting a bit tired of doing this, already... but today had been very... stressful, so she understood why she was so tired. She looked back to them. "Anymore hide and go seek?" She gave a small smile.

"Just one more." He teleported to the highest point of the highest building and waited. When Seras appeared, he said, "when she's ready, she'll tell me, not before."

Joelyn took a little longer, and when she appeared she looked to Oni and Seras. She knew there was something going on, but she'd rather not ask about it. If it had anything to do with her, Oni would speak to her about it later. Plus, though she was tired, she still wanted to train with the gloves. She had plans and goals that needed to be met, and that is what it would take. She smiled back to Oni and Seras. "I will leave you two, to talk..." She closed her eyes and she disappeared. She appeared on the heavy testing field... she wouldn't take another risk.

Oni looked to Seras, "so, how is she doing? What's your opinion of her?" He wondered what Seras really thought, plus he needed something to take his mind off his worries.

Seras looked to him as Joelyn disappeared. "She's strong," she said. "Sometimes I think she's stronger than me. All she wants to do is train..." She said. "As I'm sure she went back to the mansion, only to train without wearing herself completely out." She looked back into his eyes. "She's strong..." She said. "Though I think she's hiding something... from even you."

He sighed, "Yes, she is stronger in some areas than you but her's is a warrior nature, yours is not. There is no dishonor, not everyone can be a warrior or everyone would starve, be bored to death, and never have any companionship. You're a protector, a friend to all, and a healer. You fight only when pressed into service, which I think is good to have a balance… Ss for her secret, well she intends to kill the Palidan as soon as possible. I know this and that's what I'm preparing her for because I have a feeling that once I say she is ready, that's exactly where she will head and I won't be able to stop her."

Seras looked into his eyes. "...Killing the Paladin? It's not like that is a bad thing." She said. "Though I understand why she is doing it... if I was strong enough, I would... but she has better reasons." She sighed softly.

"No, not a bad thing but very dangerous. I laid him flat several times and then he cut off my head, so if I can do that to the failed science experiment from hell then what would it take to kill him?" He looked to her hoping she'd get the point. "I just wish she would tell me." Finally letting some of his anxiety through it was hard to contain emotions and thoughts from three people, plus his own and now his worry added on too… It was getting to be worse than before, "are you mad at me, Seras?"

She gave a small smile to him. "Why would I be angry at you?" She asked, looking into his eyes. "I am sure both of them will speak to you when they are ready, just as I did." She said. "And truthfully, master," she looked back to him with a smile. "...I could never be angry at you."

"I'm glad, I just didn't know how you would feel about me turning another so soon and even before you were released from your fledgling status." He didn't know what to do, he enjoyed having her walk with him through the nights, because he knew Joeyln never would. She had her own path and it was very different from his. After she killed the paladin, he would offer her his blood… It would mark the completion of her training as a vampire and as a soldier.

Seras gave a small smile. "It's alright. I knew that you had to... and that she didn't deserve to die. I am not angry that you turned her. You did what I couldn't... and you did what you thought was right. And plus," she grinned wickedly. "It's sort of fun teaching her." She laughed.

He smiled and laughed at her last comment, "Come, the sun will be rising in about 3 hours, Lets go home." He teleported himself and her back to the mansion to save her strength. "I'll see you tomorrow, Seras." He turned and walked off.

She nodded. "Have a good night, Master." She said softly.Joelyn had accidentally destroyed a part of the testing field. Heh, heavy her ass. She pulled off the gloves. She wondered what the life of them was? She didn't know much about them, but... She grabbed the blade and did a little bit more... but she was damn tired. She looked up the sky... and the sun was coming up soon... and she was damn sure she didn't want to be crispy. She closed her eyes and appeared in her bedroom. She looked down to the coffin. A lot of things were happening, and she just wasn't ready for it. She placed everything down on the table and sat... looking at the blood packets on the table? Should she...? She sighed.

Integra sipped at the wine in her hands as she looked out the window from her office. The sun was going to come up very soon... She could see in the lightness of the sky. She sighed softly and put the wine bottle to her lips, throwing her head back and chugging it. She pulled it from her lips and gave a small laugh. How stupid was she? She told herself. She put the cigar back to her lips and took another puff.She looked back to the wine bottle and growled. She had finished it already? She threw it across the room, letting it shatter on the wall. How dare the Queen ask her this? She was angry, as well as a lot of other things. She looked down to the folders in her lap, and the pictures and information that was on the floor through the whole room. She did what the Queen told her to -- she looked through them. Some of them looked like good candidates. Some would be a good husband, others a good father for her child, since she was sort of being forced into having one. She looked back out the window. She hadn't ever thought of having a child. She simply just didn't have the time. She closed her eyes. She wanted another drink and she laughed at herself, letting the rest of the folders drop from her lap.

Oni was down in his room attempting to meditate… It wasn't working. He had even gotten out the preliminary. For some reason he had always been able to meditate with something like that near by but not tonight, so he finally gave up and put it away. He looked to his broken coffin and clenched his fists, his anger starting to get the better of him. This wasn't normal. He was usually so calm, so reassuring, he thought. He still appeared that way, mostly on the outside but obviously not. He just picked up the lid and got in and set it back down over him and was soon asleep.

Integra looked at the sun as it started to come up. She had gotten a bottle of scotch, since that was the only thing that was close... She didn't want to go out of her room. She hadn't gotten drunk... in... ha, she thought to herself. In forever. Her eyes were a bloodshot red as she turned around and looked down to the paperwork that sat in front of her. She grit her teeth and stood slowly, throwing some of the papers off the desk and onto the floor. She laughed at herself and sat back down, letting herself fall back into the seat, closing her eyes slowly. She wanted to sleep, though she didn't know if she could. She gave a breath. Why was she taking this so hard? She was acting like a child, and she knew that... but it only angered her. She sighed and tightened her eyes shut and forced herself to sleep. She'd deal with it later. She didn't care.


	8. Chapter 8

Oni awoke with a splitting headache from Integra. He phased into her office to see her still passed out in her chair, a half empty bottle of scotch made it pretty damned clear what had happened. He silently picked up the papers and folders not bothering to read them. He stacked them on her desk orderly taking the scotch. He replaced it with a large thermos of coffee and a cup. It was black an had an ancient japanese hangover remedy in it. He disappeared, leaving her to sleep. He appeared on the roof again trying to ignore the headache. He looked around wondering what missions would happen tonight.

After a couple of minutes, Joelyn grinned and appeared beside him. "I guess you're not feeling well." She said, sitting down beside him. "...I can feel it." She said. "It was sort of weird, I woke up and almost tossed it." She said, looking to him. "Seras told me that I might be feeling what you do.. sooner or later, and that sometimes things may not... be so pleasant." She looked into his eyes. "...Are you alright?" She asked him.

"I' fine." He focused and stopped sharing the pain with his fledglings. No need for them to feel pain just because she was. "There, better now? And yes feeling what I feel at points is a side affect to being bound to me. Usually it will only happen either A) when I let you which is rare or B) when I am in extremes: extreme emotion, extreme pain, extreme happiness… That sort of thing, but that doesn't happen that much either."

She looked up to him. "So you're in extremes?" She asked. She looked away as the pain faded away. "And you don't need to take it away... Pain reminds me that I'm alive." She looked out to the sky. "Well, sort of." She gave a small smile. After a couple more minutes, Integra awoke and paused... she had swore the threw things around last night. She looked to the coffee and gave a laugh. _Oni._ She reached up to her head. God, it was hurting. She reached into her desk and pulled out some aspirin, taking three pills and drinking some of the coffee... In a couple of minutes, it all made her feel better. Well, as good as she could be. _Oni, can you please come down to see me... without me being completely passed out?_ She laughed at herself again.

Oni laughed and said, "if you'll excuse me." He disappeared and reappeared in her office. "Yes, Integra, feeling better?"

Integra looked up to him and gave a smile. "Yes,... sort of." She sipped at the coffee. "Thanks to you, and lots... and lots of aspirin." She smiled. "I was planning on talking to you last night, but... I had a bit of a party." She smiled. "And I was planning on inviting you, but... I was too tired." She looked back up to him. "I am sorry that I shut you out... I wanted time to think about a couple of things, but, it seems that me... thinking about things myself... doesn't turn out so well."

"well usually, thinking is a good thing. However I didn't know thinking was analagus to consuming a bottle of wine and half a bottle of whiskey. so what is it, if i may ask that the queen told you that made you so... Well, you know." he was relieved he would finalLy get an answer.

She looked back to him. "Heh, two bottles of wine." She said. She looked back to him and sighed, tossing him one of the folders... "I don't know if anything that is supposed to be is in there... but, the Queen is basically forcing me to..." She paused. "She has asked me to think of a heir." She said. "And who to marry, to create that hier." She said. "She has given me a couple of folders, with people she thought would be good matches..." She sighed. "Though I am not too thrilled."

He didn't even bother looking through the folder. He tried to hide his anger, fear and sadness behind an unreadable mask. "I see, I can imagine not." Was about all he said. Now it was he who cut her off. The emotions he was feeling were just too powerful to show to anyone. "If you require any assistance in this matter, mind reading, testing, I will be happy to help you, is there anything more?"

She looked at him... she thought this was the way he was going to act, and she was sorry she had told him. She let out a breath. "No, I think the whiskey will be good enough help." She said. She looked back up to him. "I'm sorry, Oni..." she said. She closed her eyes and leaned back. God, what could she do now?

"Not your fault… I'm sorry, if you'll excuse me." He phased out with one last comment. "I would always rather you tell me than keep me in the dark, Integra… Always." He appeared out in the deep of the forest and sat down trying to control his emotions but he was outraged at the queens audacity, sad because now it might never be what he thought was destined to be, and afraid that he would loose her, and have to follow someone he'd rather kill: which was almost certainly guaranteed.

He didn't know what he was supposed to do and he couldn't handle the reality of it, which was worse of all.

Integra closed her eyes as he disappeared. She wished she would have told him, but she was afraid to. Now, she regretted it. She clenched her fists and the things that were on the desk, went flying again. Seras opened her eyes slowly. She could feel everything that was happening, though it had ended a bit. The whole mansion was in turmoil, and she hated the feeling. She sighed and slowly rose, pulling herself out of the comfort of sleep. She growled groggily and fixed her hair. _Master...? What is wrong? Please. Is it something with Integra?_ She could hear the things flying across the room from her chambers.Joelyn was already training, and she was sure Walter was preparing Integras meals. She sighed. Something big had happened... something... big... And she was worried. She appeared a couple of feet away from her, her eyes still showing she was very tired. But she wanted to make sure he was alright before anything else... even taking care of herself. "...Master?"

"Go away." He said in no uncertain terms. He didn't need to show this weakness to them, especially not now. He wiped away the tears that had stained his face with blood. He wanted to go to the queen, demand that she either revoke her order or allow him to be considered for selection, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't do a damned thing but sit and watch as she was stolen from him by someone not fit to carry her shoes. He had watched over her and trained her since she was a child, and he loved her very much and now he would watch all that simply end.

Seras's eyes grew hard. "No," she said. She took a couple of steps towards him and pulled him forward, looking into his eyes. "Don't you dare try to hide things from me." She said. "I try to hide things from you all the damn time, and it never works... and the one time I know you're upset, and you try to hide it from me... I don't think so." she said. "You tell others to be strong, and that doing just this is not weak! Yet, you dare call yourself weak..." She growled softly. "Tell me!" She said. "Don't think I can't feel it, and don't think it drives me mad when you are upset like this..." She looked right into his eyes.

"You're either a hypocrite, or too stubborn... and I go for the second one..."

At first he looked up to her snarling but when she finished he realized she was right. "You're right, Seras, I'm sorry… I'm not thinking right now… I just… Sir Integra has been ordered by the Queen to get married." He leaned back against the tree again, "you can probably sense my feelings the same as she probably can and I sense her. We've known, we love each other for a while now but because of her position, and mine, and now the god damned queen has to bark an order and... Damn it!" He struck out with his bare fist and the tree nearly exploded. "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do other than watch as one of the few people in my life that matters to me is stripped away…"

Seras looked to him and walked over, grabbing him again. "You may think she knows how you feel, but unlike me, and Joelyn," she added. "...She can't read your thoughts... she may be able to read the way you act... and the looks on your face, but... she doesn't know what you're thinking. She doesn't know how you are feeling constantly, every day..." She looked into his eyes. "I know you love her, but, I know she loves you... but what if she thinks you don't feel the same? Yes, you have known each other for such... such a long time, but things can be misread... She is a woman -- believe me... we misread things a lot." She pulled away for a moment. "...If you love someone, you need to have your feelings spoken... Don't just think they know, don't just guess at it." She gave a breath."...I am not sure what the Queen would say... but I am sure the Queen will realize that if you love each other, there is nothing she can do about it."

Oni looked to her not understanding at first and then it dawned on him. If she was to consider people to marry, then he would be in her considerations as well. He knew what he had to do now, "thank you, Seras… Thank you, you're right. I should have seen it. I'll at least let her know, then its up to her I suppose. Give me some time and then when I tell you teleport her up to the roof, you know the flat spot on the eastern side, I'll be there." With that, he disappeared down to his room to begin making preparations.

She nodded and disappeared back into the mansion. She let out a breath, happy that she had helped him. He always helped her, so she was happy to return the favor. She appeared on the roof and looked down, seeing Joelyn destroying a part of the testing grounds. She laughed... she just kept on destroying things... If she continued, soon, they would have nothing left... well, that much anyway. She looked back up to the sky... Things would turn out alright... they always had... well, almost always.

3 hours later, Oni was ready… He teleported to the roof with an antique Japanese table in one hand and everything else he needed in the other. He began laying out everything in the precise arrangement. There was 2 candles in the middle of the table, it was a windless night so it was perfect. He set everything for the ancient japanese tea ceremony. He only preformed it once, for his wife back 300 years or so ago. He remembered most of it, though. He was ready. Everything was set perfectly. He was in formal japanese attire again and he called for Seras. _If you would invite Integra to the roof, I would greatly appreciate it._

Seras looked up and she gave a smile. _Yes, Master._ She appeared in Integra's office and looked to her... In truth, she looked like shit. She looked at her. "Oni would like me to bring you to the roof, Sir Integra."Integra looked up to her and cocked a brow. "Why?""You will see." She smiled.Integra looked at her and shrugged. She stepped towards Seras and she grabbed her arm and immediately appeared up on the roof. She looked to her and pointed and quickly disappeared. She felt happy that she was doing this... it was romantic. She just wished that one day... maybe one day, it would happen to her as well. She appeared next to Joelyn."I think you should stop blowing things up now... Oni is trying to--."Joelyn looked up and smiled. "I already know. I stopped about an hour ago." Seras nodded and they started to practice things... a bit more quietly.

Integra looked to Oni, her tired eyes laying on him and the table set up behind him.. what was he doing?

"Please, sit down." He smiled and pulled out the chair for her. "This is the ancient japanese tea ceremony, I thought you might enjoy it." He began to prepare the tea delicately as he had done before remembering every step. "I know, Integra, that things have been hard on you, this most of all, and I didn't know..." His voice cut off unable to say what he wanted to say as he looked down to the candles.

"This ceremony was prepared sometimes by the male for the female and on rare occasions, vice versa, it was a sign.. a sign of affection, Integra." His eyes held more meaning than he could ever say. "I know you must choose a mate, but I do not want to loose you, Integra, and as surely as the bells would ring at your wedding I would... I, I feel for you, Integra… Something I have not felt for any woman in almost 300 years." He finally poured the tea for her first and then himself. "This is the only way I know how to show you, Integra… The only way I know how to explain... That I love you, Integra, with all my being."

Integra looked up into his eyes, as her own softened. She let out a breath and swallowed down what she wanted to say... for at least a little bit. How many times... had she wished for this exact thing to happen? She smiled.. maybe not exactly the way this was... she couldn't dream of this... even in her wildest dreams... "I... I don't know what to say, Oni... I..." Her eyes burned with tears, but... not sad... not angry... happy... for once in her life, at this moment, she was actually happy.She gave a small smile... "It's... perfect." Was all she could say. "I..." A small tear ran down her cheek. "I..." She said again. Could she say it? She looked into his eyes and let out a breath. Her arm reached across his neck and pulled him closer, pressing her lips to his.

It was like pure joy that shot throughout him, covering him completely. He knew it but he had thought their positions would... He didn't care anymore, finally he had found someone that loved him knowing all that he was and was not. He kissed her back and stepped around the table wrapping his arms around her. It was completely perfect, except for her suit, they could be standing somewhere in Japan all that time ago… A small thought came to the surface. _Toki, I have found love once again, thank you._ She would always hold a special place in his heart but he could not exist on memories alone. Now, he no longer needed to… Now, he had her and she had him.


	9. Chapter 9

Oni had slept peacefully after that night. It was wonderful; they had spent the whole night together and they now know how the other felt and he was glad beyond belief that it had worked out. His only worry now was the Queen but that could wait until after his assigned mission. He prepared his weapons and began walking outside to go cut down this particularly bothersome vampire invasion.

Joelyn had been the first up for the passed... she didn't know how many weeks. She had only been there a couple of weeks, but she already felt like she had learned a lot... but she still continued to train, learning and practicing as much as she could. She turned around, seeing Oni smiling as he walked out of the mansion. She could feel his happiness, and it made her smile... even though, she herself wasn't that happy. Hm... where was he going? She was wondering when he'd let her go with him... soon, hopefully. Soon, yes... please... Soon... She let out a breath and turned to him. "Master." She bowed her head. "Going off for another mission?" She asked him.

"I am. A particularly stubborn and stupid group of vampires requires my attention, and no, you may not come with. Perhaps, soon.. There is much I still need to teach you." He smiled knowing she would be disappointed but it couldn't be helped.

She looked back up to him... Though she was a bit disappointed, she could continue to train. "...Next time?" She asked him. "..Please?" She didn't like begging, but she didn't care. "I am stronger than I was.. I can feel it." She said. "And I want to prove myself."

"As can I. If I have time to teach you what I wish to then yes… I just want to make sure you're prepared." He nodded and phased out. He appeared in an old condemned warehouse… Why did they always pick places like this? He would like just once going through the Hilton, someplace nice to eradicate ghouls and freaks, but no old warehouses, old houses, sewers. He wrinkled his nose at the very thought, "alright, come out, come out where ever your cowering." He laughed waiting for them to appear.

A giggle shot across the warehouse... childish, and slightly high pitched. "...Has the big bad wolf came to play?" More giggles shot across the darkness of the warehouse. Shadows fell across the wall... many small silhouettes... danced across the walls and disappeared. "Did you come to play with us?" The small voice asked.

"Uh, okay, you know what enough with the wolf thing, okay? That's just plain insulting and I'm getting tired of it. I wish they had never written those damned stories and further more, I've no time to play…" He raised his hand his hydrolance at the ready. He fired through a few of the vampires he saw but the main one, he still didn't see. He started just carving through the warehouse, "I've got other things to do so if you just show yourself. Otherwise your saving the humans thousands in demolitions costs." He laughed as he took out a few more.

"No time to play?" The small voice asked again. "Well, that's no fun..." 12 shadows burst across the wall.. some taller than others, but in the shape of children... and red eyes burned brightly in the darkness... a dozen pair of them. "But that's all we do--" One of the stepped forward... a small child, her perfect brown hair moving as she tilted her head. "Why don't you want to play with us?" The eleven other vampire children surrounded him, with hungry eyes... and hungry fangs. Some of the vampires rushed at him and ripped at him and then jumped back in the air and disappeared as the others left over attacked him. The lead vampire just stood there, her head still tilted.

"Bastards, who turned you?!" He said as he blocked and fired back with his lance destroying several more. "Huh? Whose the filth that would turn a child?"

The vampire tilted her head the other way. "Our master...?" The lead one asked. "Why do you call her names?" The vampires formed behind her in a line... "She was very nice to us... She gave us the life we could never have." All of them took steps forward, slowly... in sync.

He wiped them out all except the leader who he picked up and held at arms length gathering her name and last known location. She would be dealt with he threw her down and dusted her as well. "Don't worry, I shall avenge you."

"Ai," a familiar voice pulled from the darkness. "You're a hyprocrite... talking of avenging a monster who turned a wee child..." Anderson stepped from the darkness... his eyes hard, angry... "And yet, you have done the same with my dear Joelyn..." The blade glistened. "And you're too late... I've already killed the draculina bitch," he stepped forward. "Don't think I'll be as unprepared as last time..." He warned. "I'm ready for you, now." The wind blew as papers were pinned the walls all around them, over and over again. "Come on, ye monster."

Electricity ran up and down his body, "a barrier, so you can read, I'm impressed. She is far older than these children and I gave her a choice… I doubt that bitch ever did. You've really chosen a bad night. I believe I'm going to kill you now." He pulled up his lance and fired dissecting him before starting to obliterate the papers. In truth it hurt a lot but he would be damned if he let Anderson know.

Anderson laughed as he reformed and looked to him. "You just never learn do you? You can't kill me with that damned thing!" He said, pulling up his blades, tossing a few into the air, even faster then before, as he also threw out some more barriers, more and more. His eyes grew angrier. "You gave her a choice? Ha!" He laughed, taking steps towards him. "You tricked her," he said. "Just like you did that other draculina friend of yours." He pulled out more blades and continued throwing them at him, like silver bullets. "I'll be surprised if she doesn't kill 'erself…" He laughed. "Do you really think she enjoys what she is?" He roared.

"You're just blind!" He said drawing his sword and knocking the blades away. This barrier was a large problem and it was growing ever stronger. Soon, he wouldn't be able to use his magic nor his black energy. "You're a small man attacking what he doesn't understand! I made no trick, no request, she chose of her own free while you disguarded her like a peace of garbage! Then you try to kill her, you're own student. I have no respect for you, how could you do that!" He yelled his anger finally pouring out. "I tricked no one. I gave them a choice something you could never understand!" He launched at him his sword a blinding line of light.

"I tried to save her from a life of a daemon!" He yelled, pulling up his blades. Sparked shot through the warehouse. "I was doing what I had to do..." He threw him off and sliced at him again. "Just as you would if she killed someone..." He rushed at him, slicing away parts of him faster than he could ever remember going. He was angry... and he was the right hand of the Lord... He must kill this daemon, maybe then he could save her... from doing the same thing that happened to her family, to someone else.

"Fuck you, you self righteous son of a bitch! I don't throw life away, in any form and that's what you were doing plain and simple!" He was filled with rage and his eyes burned a bright blazing red. "NOW, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY! Heten mitsurughi style cuzuryusent!" He launched in the form of the cuzuryusnen blasting him through the wall.

He rushed forward picking Anderson up and throwing him through another main support building of the warehouse. It began to collapse but Oni just cut it all away with his sword as the building collapsed and fell apart with a huge bang.Walter almost ran into Integra's office, "Sir Integra, we have a report of Oni's actions from the field. The palidin is there again and..." A guard just ran up to him and handed him a piece of paper." He just destroyed a building with the palidin… Something's wrong, he's obviously angry, in fact our field observers have said they have never seen him like this. I don't know exactly what's going on. I have orders from the Queen for him to be removed from our lands immediately."

Anderson slowly pulled himself up, dusting himself off from the rubble that still fell on him. He growled and his hands caught four blades, each. "You cannot kill me, you monster.. God is on my side," he spoke softly, raising his head. "I am God's divine power on Earth!" He yelled. "You cannot destroy me... None of you monsters can." He clenched his fist, seeing the anger... yes... Oni's anger only made him angrier. "Die." He rushed at him and slammed his blades against his, over and over again. Sparks flew, hitting Anderson's face, but he didn't care. He roared and swung at Oni's blade, hitting it as hard as he can to move it and stab him. He laughed as it shattered to pieces.

Integra looked up, her blue eyes worried. Great, she thought. "Get the car ready..." She rushed passed him and grabbed her sword and her gun, rushing down to the car. It was never a good thing when Oni lost, and it was never a good thing when he met up with Anderson... those two placed together? Oh, Lord... this wasn't good.

Oni stopped dead dodging out of the way of the rest of his attacks. "You're so dead, control arc restriction release to level 3, level 2, level 1... The Cromwell effect is now in approval continue limited release unil the target has been obliterated!" A blast wave of power threw Anderson back obliterating several buildings in the area. They were all scheduled for destruction, people began running scared shitless, not knowing what this was. He picked up the other piece of the sword ignoring the smoke from his hand. "Lets go!" He switched his sword stance. He held both swords, now pointing down in a dangerous ark. He rushed at Anderson.

Anderson had just pulled himself up when Oni rushed at him again. He barely moved out of the way, his body getting sliced... he could feel it. He roared and pulled up one of his blades, getting behind him and tossing it through his back as he tried to maintain his balance as he healed. God damn... he thought to himself. Integra could already feel the vibrations from his power... though his power didn't scare her, she feared what he could do to the city and what the Queen would say... especially when she had to talk to her.. just about him. "Drive faster, you IDIOT!" She screamed at the driver. "We need to get there before he completely destroys everything!"

The blade simply fell out of Oni's back and the damage regenerated. He turned attacking again and again, his speed increasing each time, not even giving him time to counter attack.

Anderson couldn't believe it... he had never seen this much power from any vampire... He even tried to get out of the way, and he couldn't. He wasn't prepared... and now, he was paying for it.Integra got out of the car and looked amongst the rubble. She could still hear fighting, but she didn't know where it was at. "ONI!" She screamed, knowing he would hear her. "STOP THIS AT ONCE!" She slammed the car door behind her.

Oni heard her and though he did not want to he respected her enough to obey. He stopped picking up the paladin, removing his coat of blades and walked over to Integra, dropping him to kneel at her feet. He then dropped the two halves of his now useless sword, a sword that had lasted for centuries.

Integra looked at Anderson with disgust and kicked him over. She looked up to Oni and down to the sword. Fuck, she thought to herself. "...Come on, Oni... leave this trash with the rest of the waste." She growled and opened the door for Oni. She turned back to Anderson. He wasn't worth the time, or the fight. Anderson looked up as Integra got into the car and slammed the door behind her. "...Wench..." He said to himself as he let himself drop to the ground. He hadn't been this... beat up in a long time. He looked back up as the car drove away and he closed his eyes.

Oni got in saying nothing until they were driving. "Integra, I apologize for the side effects of the battle, but I've saved people thousands of pounds at least." His smile faded. "I don't know why but he just makes me so angry and then he destroyed my sword, the one thing that has kept me safe for a very long time, combined with my heten mitsurughi style, which you know as well. I can't say I'm sorry about nearly killing him, he deserved it."

Integra looked back to him and looked into his eyes. "I know you have, but I am sure if the Queen finds out about you destroying any more land, she won't be too thrilled about the other things we have to speak with her about." She pulled the blade off of her belt. "You may use this until you find another suitable. You gave it to me, a long time ago, and since my training with you, I haven't used it... that much anyway." She gave a small smile. "...He makes a lot of people angry... I am not angry at you, I was simply worried." She gave a breath. "...You don't need to apologize."

He nodded smiling, "no, you keep it. It is yours. I will build another one." He looked to her very glad that she wasn't mad at him. "So how are we going to handle the Queen? I'm sure she won't like this."

Integra placed the blade back on her belt and gave a smile to him. "I am sure it will be just as good, even better as the last." She said. She looked out from the window and back to him. "Let me deal with the Queen. Don't worry about it. I know what I am going to do. I will probably be going to see her tomorrow night... I have to gather my thoughts." She said. "I am sure she won't like it, but she will understand it... and if not," she smiled to him, looking directly into his eyes. "She can shut it."

Oni smiled and slowly put his arms around her and drew her near. He needed to be near her and he knew she felt the same. "Yes, indeed." They enjoyed the long ride home, together.

After a bit, they arrived back at the mansion and Integra grabbed his hand, slowly stepping out of the limousine. She nodded to the driver and they both walked into the mansion... she held his hand and tightly, and though she didn't want to, she had to let go when they got into the mansion. "I will be up in my office." She told him with a smile and she walked up the stairs and back to her office. Joelyn let out a breath... she could smell him on him... She grinned wickedly. Could she? Would she? Her eyes flashed a bright red. Yes... she would. She closed her eyes, letting her eyes return to normal as she appeared beside him. "Did you have a good mission, Master?" Seras was still out with Ferguson somewhere... she actually felt a bit lonely in this house... though Walter was here, he was doing some work. She smiled to him.

His smile quickly faded, "no, my sword lies in pieces, but so does Anderson. The bad thing is he will recover my sword that has kept me safe for centuries along with the heten mitsurughi style, can never be one again. However I will make a new sword, tell me of your training." He said as he walked downstairs and prepared the materials.

Her tongue ran over one of her fangs and a smile fell across her face, though she didn't mean it to. "You are dangerous, even without the sword, my master." She said. "Though I understand your sadness." She looked away and smiled even wider. "I have learned a great many things today..." She said. That was true... but she hadn't learned much more in her training, it was more about herself. "I have been practicing my transportation a lot.. and now I may transport myself to far away destinations." She said. "I have tried many times to transport myself across London, and even this country, and it was successful." She smiled softly. "I have practiced with the guns, a very many of them, including the harkonnen... and I haven't put any forests on fire, either." She gave a chuckle. "And many blades... and the gloves." She said. "I have even learned to use some of my powers... I guess if you could call them... gifts." She looked back to him.

"Good, here." He handed her an ancient book, "it contains the words that unlocks out power. In most potent ways, read and learn, but don't push yourself to hard." He turned an took her chin in his hand lightly, looking into her eyes for a moment. He nodded approvingly. "You've also been drinking your allotment of medical blood. Very good, you will soon be ready. I will test you once before I deem you ready for your first hunt."

"...So... do you believe I am ready?" She asked him. "I have trained hard... very hard, Master... and... my wish is to be stronger than I have been... to please you, to please myself, and bring honor to my family..." But that wasn't her only wish.

"I know, but I also know your real wish… I know you want to hide it from me but I cannot allow it, because you wish to kill Anderson. That is why I am training you so hard, because I know no matter what I say… I will not dissuade you, and that is why I will test you before I take you on your first hunt. I would only ask that you wait, and consider your choice carefully. Vengeance is all consuming, I know, but killing the target of your vengeance won't make you feel any better."

She looked into his eyes. "...Yes it will." She said. "It will make me feel very much better." She said coldly. "Why should I wait? Why can I not attack now?" She asked. "While he is vulnerable... and weak." She grinned, evilly almost.

"Because that is a dishonorable tactic and then you'll be no better than him!" He sensed something was wrong but couldn't pinpoint it. "What is wrong with you? When you were human, you had a well defined sense of honor, what is happening?"

She stepped away from him. "What is wrong with you?" She snapped back. "You almost killed him yourself!" She said... "Plenty of times..." She looked into his eyes. "Why can I not have my fun?" She smirked. "...I still have that honor," she said. "But my want, my need to kill him is greater. He is worthless, he is nothing but God's little lap dog, a piece of shit that deserves to be thrown into the trash and burned like a bag of dog shit." She growled.She clenched her fists and looked down, realizing that her anger was getting the best of her. "...I will wait as long as I can..." She said through clenched teeth.

He looked down into her eyes. "Yes, I know I can feel it, but I fought him in open combat. He ambushes people, he stabs people in their backs just like he stabbed Seras, would you be like that? The next time he faces me, I will call for you, I swear but until then abide my wishes as your master." He had never had to use his ability as master with Seras and he didn't like doing it now but their was obviously something very wrong. He turned and walked out of his room with the supplies. He needed to Walter's workshop. He had a forge for some reason and he figured it would be best to use it.

Joelyn disappeared and appeared on top of the mansion as he left. She clenched her fists... he was right... there was something wrong with her and she didn't know what. Every time she drank that blood, she wanted more... every time she even thought about it she--... She closed her eyes. What the HELL was wrong with her? She knew it had something to do with the dreams... the dreams... God, they were worse than before she came here. The nightmares were getting worse and worse, and she knew it.

She tightened her eyes shut as she heard the distant rumble of the thunderstorm rolling over London. Why was this happening to her? She had highs and lows... it was like she was going crazy, or bipolar, or something! She opened her eyes as she looked up the crescent moon as it fell back behind the thick clouds. Every single part of her but one told her to just go... forget about him... forget about what he said, just let.. IT... take over, but there was an invisible force on her chest, almost forcing her to stay. She let out a breath... She'd try to stay... but trying is all she could do.

Oni stopped after a while, the blade needed to cool and he had to talk to Integra. He phased into her office, "I need to talk with you." He sat down his face serious. "I think we might have a problem."

Integra looked up. "Ugh... another?" She asked. "We've been having nothing but problems the passed could of weeks," she looked up into his eyes. "But I guess they haven't all been bad..." She said. She gave a breath. "What is it, Oni?" She asked.

He sighed and stood beginning to pace, "when I turned Joeyln, I broke a rule that bounds every vampire. I thought I was powerful enough but I don't think I was… I believe that because of that mistake she may now pay the price. I sense in her something dark, darker than usual. It almost reminds me of my own dark side… I think I may have passed on to her the worst of myself, without the balancing good or without enough of it, and from what I've observed, I think its starting to affect her. I've made a horrible mistake and I'm not quite sure how to correct it."

She looked into his eyes, her smile quickly fading. "...Do you think we should bind her? Just in case... I know it may be painful, maybe for you both, but... if it is really that dangerous, do you believe we should?" She gave a sigh. "If this is what is truly happening, there is no way to correct it, but we have to simply avoid it. With everything we can.. We cannot afford one of our soldiers going crazy, vampire or not."

"No, not yet… I am her master and she my fledgling, she will not disobey, and I have one option. Something I did once back when I first created the order, to bring balance to the nine… I will try this with her, Seras, and myself, if it fails…" He spoke the last words as if they were choking him, "we may have no other choice."

Integra looked up to him and nodded. "I want you to tell me every single of her moves. We can't have her just going off and suddenly killing people!" She stood. Joelyn had tried to sleep... but couldn't... Her eyes snapped open. No, the voice inside of her said. No... No... She sat up, her hair falling into her eyes... it was raining... hard.. the thunder shook the stone building as the lightning raced across the dark moving clouds like spiders. She grinned. "...Yes." Lightning flashed in the darkness and she was gone.

Oni stood and looked to her, "I know that! Damn it, I'm sorry, Integra… I just cannot bear the thought of one of my children being bound like Arthur bound me." He shook his head, "I'm sorry Integra."

Integra looked to him. "I know... I'm sorry, too... but like you said. I only will if this... ritual fails... Then and only then. I will follow your wishes, as I am sure she wouldn't like to be bound as well. It's not a happy experience, I'm sure."Lightning shot across the sky again and she appeared in front of the Vatican and the Orphanage... her eyes a bright demonic red. What used to be her, was almost completely lost in the monster of her own mind... She smiled and turned, her eyes falling to his chambers... "Anderson," her voice was haunting... and she knew he could hear her. "I've come to get you."Within seconds, she crashed through the wall and wrapped her fingers around his throat, glaring into his eyes. "Hello dear..." She laughed wickedly. "I'm home!" She threw him through the floor, and tackled him, hitting him harder to the ground. If he had said something, she didn't hear it. She laughed wickedly as she ripped him apart... her long nails chewing through his flesh. She wanted to hear him scream, hear him beg for his life, let him see that PATHETIC GOD he always brags so much about...She roared and tossed him through a couple of walls, throwing him outside. She pinned him to the ground and laughed as the rain fell down on them, thunder rocking the earth below them. "Joelyn!" She snapped her head and tilted her head slowly, seeing Mother Barb standing there... fear in her eyes. "Have you no shame, child?" She asked. Joelyn eyed the cross that was around her neck. "Do you not have a love for this orphanage? The children of the orphanage?" Joelyn looked to the windows... seeing the children, scared, watching her rip him apart. "Have you no love for the God that--" She roared and reached up, ripping the cross from around her neck and tossing it to the ground. "God is Dead." She growled and from the shadows, formed three wolves... roaring.. hungry... One ran at Mother Barb and scratched at her, sending her to the ground and crawling back to the orphanage, locking the door behind her, pulling the children from the windows as the wolves scratched at the doors and windows, trying to get in, barking... howling.. they were hungry... as was Joelyn.

Oni stood knowing what she was doing, "I TOLD HER NO!" He disappeared and reappeared at the orphanage. He dismissed the demon wolves back to the darkness from which she spawned them, she was growing to powerful too quick. He phased through the door seeing the children, "madam, you must take you're charges away from here. innocents must not be hurt nor do they need to see this. I will attempt to stop her." With that, he walked back through the door and walked up to her picking her up off Anderson and putting a heavy foot on him. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY HOME!" He set her hard on her feet, "what you do endangers the whole of england! Would you be so selfish?"

Her hair fell into her eyes as the water fell down on them... but it steamed from her. She gave a wicked laugh and ripped his arm off of her, ripping his hand up and running in circles, throwing him as far and as fast as she possibly could. She placed on one of the gloves and shot a blade at him and laughed. "Stay.. Good boy..." She laughed and looked back to Anderson, grabbing him by the shoulders, throwing him towards the chapel.His body went through one of the chapel walls and she laughed, slowly entering it.. calmly.. but she was not calm.. in no sense of the word.Anderson snapped himself up.. he was tired as hell, but he had to fight her... or she would surely kill him. He pulled out his hands, which had six blades. "I knew this would happen to you, child." He said... "You are not the Joelyn I used to know... I will save you..."He tossed the blades at her and she just stood there... The blades went through her, her body stinging with pain... the steam racing off her body. She laughed, and her laugh grew louder... and louder.. until it suddenly stopped and she looked at him."I am nothing of what you know." Her voice was darker... more demonic. "You corrupted me, or at least tried..." She stepped forward, the blades still in her body. "...Save me?" The lightning flashed. She had a wicked face, just for a moment. "Don't you see? Now... I can save myself!" She screamed and pulled out one of the blades and threw it at him. She laughed as it pinned him against the crucifix against the wall."How fitting?" She took a couple of steps forward. "YOU TALK OF SAVING PEOPLE!" She grabbed one of the other blades out, throwing it at him, pinning one of his hands at the left side of the cross, through the wrist. "Your God is dead! You spoke lies... you spoke of saving people, and when you had the chance to save me, a second time... YOU BETRAYED ME!" She screamed, throwing the other blade, through his other wrist...He screamed. Yes, scream... she thought to herself. Scream more... scream more.

"Such a hypocritical man..." She stepped forward. "You talk of Jesus Christ, of your all powerful God... of him having the right path for his followers.. "Tell me father.. was this my RIGHT PATH!?" She screamed, throwing another blade which went right through his knee cap. "TELL ME FATHER! WAS I DESTINED TO BE THIS DAEMON? WAS I DESTINED?" She screamed as the threw the other. She rushed up towards him, throwing another blade right into his chest, somewhat below his heart. "Tell me father... is this the right path for you?!" He screamed as she whispered in his ear. "...Does the right path for you... feel... so good?" She moaned in his ear. "Was it the right path for you to plunge that blade into my chest?" She slowly twisted the blade in his chest. "Or was it the right path for me to plunge one of your own blades into your chest?" She laughed wickedly as he screamed louder, and louder... She continued to twist the blade and lick at the blood that rushed from his wrists. "How fitting for you to be pinned on the cross..." She said. "Do you feel saved, Father?"

"Do you feel... forsaken? Oh, Why, Oh why... have you forsaken me?" She laughed wickedly. "Let me tell you one thing, father..." She placed her cheek on his, still twisting the blade... She could feel his heart beat through the steel. "...You aren't Jesus... You aren't going to come back from this... you will go to the deepest pits of hell... You will... dine with the devils that you have sent there..." She pulled away pulling his head down to look into his eyes. "I will turn you into the one thing... you fear the most.." She laughed and he screamed louder as she ripped his head back, ripping her fangs into his throat.

He choked... he tried to breath, but couldn't... He tried to move, but couldn't... She laughed as his eyes rolled back into his head almost fully... he had lost a lot of blood... and man, did he taste wonderful... tender... sweaty... Mm... just her kind of man. She laughed and ripped the blade from his chest, her hands still burning. She laughed wickedly. "Welcome to Hell, Father..." She roared and tossed the blade through his chest.

Oni finally was able to overcome the carving on the blade and ripped himself free. He hissed with pain. He needed blood and soon, that was especially designed to handle almost any vampire, hit in the heart or not. He walked up to her and looked to Anderson. He pulled her off her and looked to the now dead paladin. "From the stars we come, to the stars we go, from now throughout time, or would you prefer inomini patri icfeli spiritus sanctus?" He picked her up, and looked at her, anger, shame and worry clear in his eyes.

"I have failed you, Joeyln and for that I am sorry. Let's go home now. I must fix that which i have damaged." With that he pulled out a pistol he wore for emergency occasions, and shot him in the head so he wouldn't become a ghoul.

She growled and pulled away from him and grinned. "I am..." Lightning flashed across the sky, again showing the wicked face inside of her. "A war?" She laughed. "I'll kill them all if I have to." She took another step back as lightning cracked again and another wall of the chapel cracked and fell to shit. She grinned wickedly and growls came from the darkness again as three more wolves showed up, and then another three, and another three, until there was endless wolves behind her, growling.. still hungry... wanting more. Rabid eyes, rabid faces, razor blade teeth. "You should have taken from him too..." She grinned. "It was beautiful."

"Enough! Sleep!" With that command, she fell unconscious. He picked her up and looked to the people running now towards the paladan. They brought out their weapons, "Stop, this was not the action of the Hellsing organization, he deserved it but we have a treaty. This was the act of one misguided child. I will leave you now." With that, he disappeared and reappeared in her room. He chained her to her coffin with special bonds with ancient inscriptions on them, preventing the use of any vampiric powers. He couldn't understand what was wrong, but he knew she was dreaming so he touched his fingers gently to her face and learned, "oh no." He wispered quietly now knowing what he had done.


	10. Chapter 10

Through the night Joelyn winced... flinched and growled in her dreams... she clenched her fists so tightly, her nails were literally going through her palms, but it had calmed down, and all the wounds all over her simply healed. All of them... in moments. After a couple of minutes, her bright red eyes opened slowly... she just stared up for a moment.. just staring... she was too tired... too weak, to do anything else. It was like everything she had was drained from her. She could barely keep her eyes open... and she had just awoken. "...Master..." She whispered... barely audible... but she couldn't talk any louder.

He looked up to her now that she had awoken. He had been considering what to do; to be honest his answers ranged from the ritual to binding her, to helping her avoid it by shooting her and ending her pain. That thought pleased him least of all, and now Integra would have it no other than these three ways, and she might even insist upon her binding afterwards. He put a packet of blood to her lips since he would not untie her hands, "drink this, you will feel better."

She turned her head at first.. but everything inside of her told her to take it... the carvings on the bonds glowed and she turned her head back, slowly, and drank at the blood. She closed her eyes and after the blood packet was finished and let out a deep breath. "...I killed him... Master." She whispered, a small smile pulling up her lips. She was still very tired... it seemed like the blood did nothing. "...I killed him..." She repeated, her voice still low and tired.

"I know, I know." He said his voice low. "Joeyln, I care for you as my child, and I fear I may have done something horrible when I turned you. Normally there is a law in vampire society that no one may have two fledglings. Often times, the second one would die or they both would die or have some sort of disorder. I, in my arrogance, thought I could merely, circumvent that law. It appears I wasn't strong enough… I gave you the worst parts of my nature as well as some of the worst of my memories. Those nightmares, do you remember them? They are of my past before I found the path, before I became grey. I was a horrible person and did many evil things at my masters will, and now you are seeing my shame, and it is invariably corrupting you just as it would corrupt anyone... I am afraid for you." His words just ran out as he hugged her not wanting this to be so but it was.

She flinched... yes, she remembered the dreams... and the memories. "I'm sorry... master... I...failed... again.. didn't I?" She opened her eyes slowly...they were a soft shade of pink. She felt the hunger... the... pain... and that's all she felt. She didn't feel him hugging her... she barely felt the bindings around her wrists. "...I'm sorry... master." That pain was held in her voice. She was afraid too, but... along with everything else, it just all compounded into an uncomfortable numbness... She closed her eyes again.

"It's my fault, I should have been stronger. We will attempt a ceremony I preformed for the nine to help bring balance to the nine. It will be hard but I believe we can help you to attain balance. However I must go and tell Integra of what has transpired." Oh, he didn't look forward to this. He stood and spoke to Seras. Seras, get a large room ready. Do you remember the truliminary? Display its likeness on the floor. We must save Joeyln from herself with the ceremony I once told you of. With that, he entered Integra's office. He didn't know how to say it so he just did, "Anderson is dead, by Joelyn's hands. I have her restrained and as soon as I am able, I will perform the ceremony."

Joelyn whimpered softly and fell back into her nightmarish sleep just as Oni left.Integra turned around from looking out the window and her eyes widened. "W...what?" She said. "...How did she--?" She stood. "When did she--? Ugh," she dropped back to her chair. "This is going to blow up in our faces..." She looked up to him. "You need to do this quick... I have to go to the Queen tomorrow night, and I am sure she has already heard of this. I will need to take Joelyn to her and ask her what she would like to do about this." She looked into his eyes and looked down... rubbing her temples. "God help us." She said. "Do the ceremony as soon as possible, and you need to tell if something goes wrong.. if it doesn't work, everything about what happens... You need to tell me if you still believe she is dangerous, if so... I am sorry, but now I really have no other choice."

"I know." He said softly. He fell to his knees, a tear tracing down his face. "I failed her, Integra. I passed on the most darkest part of myself that is held in check daily but she doesn't have the ability and... she has my memories, of the worst times in my life when I did, things unspeakable."

Integra walked over to him and kneeled, pulling his head up to look into his eyes. "...Oni." She said. "This isn't your fault... like you said, you had no other choice but to change her. She didn't deserve to die..." She said. "You're the strongest person I've ever known, don't ever say you weren't strong enough. You did what you could... and, it doesn't matter what you did in the passed... that's exactly what it is... the passed. You didn't have anyone there to help you," she said. "You didn't have anyone telling you the right path to go on... the right things to do.. how to fight this... You didn't have this ritual you are about to do... you fought through it." She said. "But she has you... she has this ritual... She may be not as strong as you, but, I am sure, she could have done a hell of a lot worse..." She said. She reached up and wiped the tear from his cheeks. "You can help her... and you will. Don't second guess yourself..." She kissed his forehead and then kissed his lips. "...You might be afraid, she is afraid... all of us are... but we do what we have to do." She said. "Do you remember what you told me after my father died?" She looked into his eyes. "...Don't second guess what you can do. You are strong enough to do whatever you put your mind to. If you tell yourself you are weak... then you are weak... but if you tell yourself you are strong..." She lifted his head up again. "...then you are strong."

He nodded he could be absolutely stupid at points but she was always there to guide him in those moments. "You're right, thank you. You're always here for me when I have my weak moments. Alright, lets do this thing, just keep your fingers crossed." he stood and turned to walk out, "this will work."

he disaPpeared and aPpeared in the room Seras was preparing, "Good job, Seras." He set standing candles at all 3 points, "what we will do here, is try to balance ourselves as one in our culture. 3 is sacred and 3 stand as one, just as in the council. 3 worker, 3 warrior, and 3 religious, and they stand as one so we will stand as one and help correct what I have done. I will go get her as well as the other tool for this ceremony." He walked into her room and unlocked her shackles. "Come, it is time to fix this and make right all that is wrong." He picked up the truliminary before. He returned to the room and set the truliminary in the center. He pointed to the positions, "Seras that is for you, and Joeyln, that is for you," he scrolled something in front of each position. In front of Seras he wrote light, in front of Joeyln, he wrote dark and in front of his position, he wrote grey, "are you ready to begin?"

Seras looked over to Joelyn, which was still slowly, slipping in and out of consciousness. Seras looked back to Oni. "I am, but do you think she is?" She asked, looking at her. Things had happened, bad things... but she could smell Anderson's blood on her breath... and it made the side of her want a piece as well. She bit her lip.

Oni looked to her, "We have no choice." He set the truliminary down in the center of the drawn preliminary. He wrote something in an ancient language down at each of their places, he then sat down at his place and held his hand up towards the preliminary. "We are become grey, we stand between the darkness and the light, the candle and the star…" As he spoke those words, beams of blue-white light flowed from the truliminary as it rose into the air and lines formed from each person to make a triangle matching the one on the floor. Then lines of blue-white energy projected from the floor to above their heads and formed a third triangle. "We are become grey, steel tempered by flame, darkness tempered by light." With that they fell unconscious and appeared in the stars. Standing in space below, there was a round glass walkway in the center there were two beams intersecting each other; one black as night one white as pure snow. "We are one." He said as he turned to them. "This is where we will find balance."

Seras and Joelyn both opened their eyes, and looked to Oni. Seras looked completely normal, but Joelyn looked different. Her eyes were a hungry red as she looked at Oni, and just the... atmosphere around her, seemed different, but... she was still herself, sort of. She blinked. "Yes, Master." She said softly. She stepped towards him... she didn't know what exactly to do, but... she hoped this would work. She wanted to be normal again, be... herself again, not this thing that yearned to control her.

"Come with me, both of you." He floated to the walkway and suddenly the waves shifted so that you could walk through the darkness and the light evenly. "When you enter here, you will face that which is your most primal side. The thing that craves for blood and death, you must win here and you will attain balance. I can only be an anchor for you and when you emerge, we will know what has happened. Only one person may enter at a time, Seras, please go first."

Seras looked at him, and then back to Joelyn... She took a breath, and nodded. "Yes, Master." She bit her lip and started to walk through. Something changed as she did so... the area around her grew dark and she paused, seeing red hungry eyes in front of her. It slowly stepped from the darkness and tackled her to the ground, roaring in her ear. Seras growled back and tossed it off her. She looked at the... being... the creature... and she clenched her fists. It was her. More demonic, more... evil... and hungry. It stood slowly. "You're pathetic." It said, it's voice angry. "You try to hide what you are and--""You are not what I am." Seras said, interrupting it. It just smiled and attacked her again. Seras roared and ripped at its hair and threw it, throwing it back towards the darkness, but it somehow recovered and slammed her down to the floor. "Oh, come on... can't you smell it.. you want to taste it.. I know your dreams.. you dare call them nightmares..." The creature laughed. "I call them fantasies..."Seras kicked the creature off and stood up slowly. "I will never be like you...""Oh, but you are already." Seras rushed for the creature and punched it across the face, sending it flying, before pulling it back up and throwing it into the darkness. It roared, screamed, and festered on, until the darkness ate it whole. She paused... now what? She looked around... was that it?She turned just as the creature tackled her again. Seras roared and shoved her hand through the creatures chest, ripping it apart from the inside out... quite literally... and it just faded away.

Seras stood, panting a bit... and she looked around... what now? A couple of seconds went by... and there was nothing. She gave a breath and continued.

Oni could feel her fighting with it and then she emerged out the other side; she had been successful. He nodded approvingly, then turned to Joelyn. "Now, its your turn… You can do it, I have faith in you."

Joelyn looked over to him. She was scared.. she... was very scared. She looked back to him. It was a good thing he had faith in her, because she sure as hell didn't. She looked away. "I... I'm... I don't know if I can do this..." She hesitated.

He turned to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "You've received the worst parts of myself when you were transformed. This will give you some of the best. For some, they face their worst sides of their nature. For people like you, you will face the purer side of you. The challenge for you is to break away from that which you are, to become that which you will be. Believe in yourself."

She looked into his eyes... "W-what will happen?" She asked. "The... purest side of me?"

"We each have 2 sides when we become a vampire. Our self and that which craves for blood and death, but that side also gives us power and abilities beyond imagine. Some face their darker sides as a test, but because of what you received in the embrace, you are that darker side. That's what's been controlling you, that and my memories which would surely corrupt anyone. I don't know what you'll face in there, but I know you can do it."

Joelyn gave a breath and looked back to him, truly scared... She bit her lip and stepped in... She bit her lip and paused, everything seemed different. She paused, seeing her, before... all of this happened, and then her father, her mother... She blinked. It was their village, before the vampire came and destroyed it. She suddenly had the urge to kill something... to drink... to destroy... to kill. She took a couple of steps towards the village, and suddenly, herself... as a human, turned to face her. Her bright green eyes bright and beautiful... her skin was beautiful, her hair blowing on the wind... and when she looked down at herself, all she saw was pale... angry... dispicable, ugliness.She looked up at herself again... and just stood there. She was looking at her, puzzled, confused, and somewhat scared. The human took a step back, her eyes suddenly filled with nothing but fear, and Joelyn felt herself step forward... she felt her eyes fade to black... it was like... something was overcoming her. She took another step forward, lunging for the human as her father stepped in, kicking her in the face, sending her to the ground."RUN, JOELYN!" He screamed, yelling at her. The human looked at her father. "B-but Daddy! I...""RUN!" He said again, grabbing a pitch fork.. the closest weapon he had. He stabbed it at her... the vampire... "Get away you demon!" He screamed.Something in her roared and she tackled him, feeling the pitchfork go into her stomach. But her lips fell to his throat, and he screamed, struggling to get away from her... but nothing worked. She laughed wickedly, draining him... loving the taste... loving the feeling of taking someone's life, but she paused... and so did the something... inside of her.She dropped the body and took a couple of steps back, everything fading away from her... and there stood the human side of her, looking at her... just staring at her.

She realized something. This... this was what happened that night. The vampire attacked her village... and... She closed her eyes. No, she told herself... she could taste the blood in her mouth. Was it real? Was it fake? She looked at the child... and she just stood there... still... looking at her, like she knew what was going to happen."You have to fight it." The human girl told her. "You have to... look inside yourself. You can find me." She said with a soft smile. "Wouldn't your parents want you to fight this? They wouldn't want you to become the very thing they tried to save you from..."Joelyn dropped to her knees... and she closed her eyes.. her insides were fighting... and it made her want to puke. She tightened her eyes shut and she screamed, everything around her fading in and out of darkness, in and out of light, in and out of the human Joelyn standing in front of her. She roared... the insides of her.. the memories... the... lust... trying to take hold of her again, but the child slowly walked over and pulled her head up, looking dead into her eyes. "...I forgive you." She whispered, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead... and the girl disappeared. She blinked... and something inside of her... slowly calmed down... it faded away almost... She took a deep breath and she pulled herself from her knees, looking around.She was in the field near her village... the one she used to run to... when everything got a little hectic. She blinked, hearing it again... I forgive you. She bit her lip...was it over? Was it done?She bit her lip and turned... everything telling her to continue.

Oni caught her on the other side of the field. He could tell that it had worked, "Congratulations."

She looked up at him, her eyes barely open.. She could still taste the blood in her mouth. "I... I..." She closed her eyes... She could still feel that part of her, trying to win... but it was slowly being pushed back. She looked back up at him. Her body shook a little bit, but she looked into his eyes. "I... did it?" She gave a slow... soft smile and fell limp into his arms.

He caught her again and they disappeared, waking up. She would have to have several sessions with him to make sure everything was alright, but she had won the day. The truliminary set back down and suddenly, 2 new ones appeared. "These are for you. They mark your successful completion of the ceremony." He said to Seras and he picked both hers and his up and then picked up the unconscious Joelyn and carried her to her bedroom to rest and set the truliminary on the table. He took the shackles off and left her there to sleep. He then appeared in Integra's office, "it is done."

Integra looked up at him. "Did it work?" She said. She had been worried that it wouldn't work, but... she looked to him. "...Are you sure?" She asked. "And of Seras?" She asked. She tossed the pen to the table and sat back.

"Yes, on all counts. She will require several more sessions with me to make sure it is complete but yes it was successful." He sat down and leaned back very tired.

Integra gave a breath of relief. "Thank God.. I really did not want to... bound her, as I'm sure you wouldn't want me to either." She looked into his eyes and stood, slowly walking over. She stood in front of him. "...are you alright?" She asked. She let out a breath... she was glad everything would be... okay? She sighed. "...I... have to go to the Queen tomorrow." She looked back up to him.

"I will be, being the anchor is very, difficult. Combine that with the fact their both my fledglings and well, I'm just tired, I'll be fine though, do you want me to come with? I would gladly stand by your side in this if you wish it." He was truly nervous about this, he had no idea how the queen would respond. Chances were, not good.

Integra looked to him. "I'm glad it worked, and..." She looked back up to him. "I'm not sure if that's such a good idea." She said. "The Queen wanted Joelyn to come with me, but I see she's not so much as a little bit ready yet." She said. "We will go again, and all three of you will have to come with me." She said.

"As you wish, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." He phased through the wall and within seconds, was in his coffin asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Integra let out a breath and ashed out the cigarette. She hadn't slept all night again... It was prominent in her eyes, but she had much to do. She stood slowly and walked back into her own room and looked around. She hadn't been in here... in a while. She grabbed some clothes and took a quick shower. The feeling of the warm water down her back made her smile softly... and the pounding of her hot skin, as she climbed from the shower, wanted to force her into sleep, but she wouldn't allow it. She brushed out her hair and blew it straight... she looked into the mirror… into those blue eyes... They had faded over the years, but... she knew why. She blinked. Hopefully, they wouldn't fade anymore. She closed her eyes. She had many solutions to the Queens request and her... problem. She bit her lip and looked down to her stomach, gently running her hand over the skin. Could she? ...Should she? Maybe one day. She opened her eyes and looked back into the mirror. ...With Oni? She turned away. The queen would never allow it; even if it was something she wouldn't mind. She pulled on her jacket and walked out, back towards her had to gather a few more things... and then it would be time to leave. She looked to the window, seeing the sun slowly fade over the crest of the city.

Oni sat up and after draining the 3 packets left for him, he phased to just outside her bedroom door. He waited and when she came out, he smiled. "You look like you need rest, after this you should probably get some." He was worried about today but did not know what to say or do, so he simply hugged her and told her he loved her and let her go back to the office.

She looked up to him and gave a soft, tired smile. "I have too many things to do to sleep." She said. She smiled as he told her that he loved her... She closed her eyes and gave a breath as she walked back into the office. It still looked like a wreck, but... she'd take care of that later. She sat back down and smiled to Oni. "Hopefully, everything goes okay." She said. "And if not... well, I'm sure you'll know that." She said.

He nodded, "well, is there any missions deserving my attention tonight or should I simply wait for your return?" He hoped they weren't. Between what had been going on, his new training sessions with her, and everything else, well, it would be nice to have a night at home.

"We can send Ferguson on a couple... as well as Seras. Only you can say when Joelyn is ready, so..." She sighed softly. "You may stay. You haven't had a good night off in a while." She looked back up to him. "Plus, I may need you tonight."

"I will be here for you, always." He said as he phased through the floor to go check on Joelyn.

Integra looked up to him and nodded. "Thank you, Oni... I'll be leaving soon... I'll call you when I come back." She smiled as she watched him phase through the floor. She gave a breath and stood, walking towards the limousine that had just pulled held the blades tightly and she bit her lip. She had gotten even better after the ceremony... She had felt so much better too... no more... nagging feelings, no more... bad thoughts... no more nightmares, and that was the best thing. She tossed one blade and it went completely through the target, without completely destroy it. She gave a laugh and walked over, ripping it out.

Oni walked over to her, "so how are you feeling? Back to practice again, eh?" He was glad the procedure had worked. The binding would have been cruel and horrible, unbearable to see. There was a long road ahead but he had never been afraid of walking the path before him.

She turned back to him and gave a small smile. One that she hadn't gave since she had been turned... well, not that often. She nodded. "I am feeling alright. Better than I was. Way better, actually." She knew that she was close to dying... very close... but... there was something she just couldn't help. But it wasn't pulling at her anymore, which made her mind… a bit easier to handle. "I don't know if I got the chance yet... but... I wanted to thank you." She said.

He nodded, "I would do this for any who needed it. I'm glad it was successful. You have both now been inducted into my clan; one day if you wish, I will bring you before the nine and make it official. However you will need several sessions with me to help take care of some of the lingering parts of myself I had left within you. This is the debt of honor I owe to you and once we complete these, you will be complete, you will stand between the candle and the star."

She smiled and nodded. "I understand, my master." She nodded respectfully. "I am honored to be in your clan..." She said with a smile. "I don't regret this, anymore." She said.

He nodded, "I am very glad to hear that, please continue if you wish. However, you will require sleep more now for a time. You've been through a large stress, and if you need me, I will be in Integra's office." He saw the limo drive off and couldn't help but worry. He went off to find Seras before he would go up and wait for her.

Integra sighed. The nervousness was getting higher and higher with each turn the wheels took. She bit her lip. She had what she was going to say stuck in her mind, but... she still wasn't sure how the Queen would take it. She looked out the window. Wouldn't she want her to be happy? Would she want her to be in love? She sighed... maybe... She couldn't help but be nervous. She paused as the limousine pulled in front of the lazily got out of the limo and slowly stepped into the palace, walking into the throne room. She looked up at the Queen, which had turned to look at her. She slowly approached... Calm down, she told herself. Calm down, it will be okay...

The Queen looked to her. "Integra... thank you for returning to me." She said. "Do you have news for me?"Integra kneeled before her. "Yes, My Queen." She said. "Both of… our... situation, and with Joelyn." She said. "Joelyn attacked Paladin Anderson... and let's just say... that... he will no longer be a problem. Ever." She looked up as the Queen's smile faded. "Joelyn killed him, but, I knew you would be worried about her power, and Oni and I were as well, so Oni performed a ceremony to balance him, Seras, and Joelyn... and it has worked. Very well. Better than we thought actually." She looked back Queen sighed. "And of the treaty?""Oni took care of that. He told them this was nothing about us, the Hellsing Organization and the Iscariot. He told them it was a mislead and out of control child." The Queen nodded. "Joelyn is doing much better... she has returned to herself."The Queen was still very worried about the Treaty, but that wasn't the only thing she was worried about. "And of the folders I gave you?"Integra looked down... she wasn't sure how to answer this, even though she had ran it through in her mind over and over again. "I did look through it." She bit her lip. "But I cannot take any of them as my... husband." She looked back up to her. "I already have someone else in mind." The Queen looked into her eyes, wanting to know who this person was. "My heart will not allow me to love anyone other than him, My Queen..." She closed her eyes, letting her hand touch her chest.

"He's always been there for me and--"The Queen stood slowly. "Who is this person, Integra?" The question was swallowed hard. "...Oni...."The Queen looked at her and was about to say something, but Integra interrupted. "I know you may think... that he has... corrupted me somehow, but... he hasn't. He has been by my side since I was a child, and... This love has grown into something more than just a friendship." She said. "You know I have tried others before... and... it was just never there... Except with him... and I--" She looked up into the Queen's eyes. "...I love him... I can't help it... I hope you can understand this, My Queen. Please, let me--""No." She said firmly, her hands falling down to her side.

"You and Oni's partnership may not produce and heir and--"Integra looked up. "I will adopt." She said plainly. "Not only because I know how it is... not to have someone there... Not to have a mother or a father..." She looked up to her. "I have already chosen an orphanage, and Walter, Oni, and I will be going to visit in a couple of nights... There is also the possibility of, if something may happen, ever... and though you may not like it, it may come to the fact that I may have to be turned." She closed her eyes. She hated saying that, but... it might happen one day. "And if I was to have a child, that could never happen. And this child would be left... with no real family like I was... Other than Oni." She opened her eyes softly. "Oni basically brought me up, and I see no better person in my life, that would be such a good father... and husband."

The Queen looked to her. She didn't know what to say... Integra had obviously planned this out... well, of course, but... she wasn't sure if it was such a good idea for her to be in love with... Oni… a vampire... a very powerful vampire at that. But was there any real way to stop love? She knew how it felt... She knew exactly what it felt to love, what it felt to loose, and what it felt like to have a broken heart. She didn't want that for anyone... and that included Integra. She gave a sigh. "I understand." She said.

Oni couldn't take it so he went up to Integra's kneeling and in his own way praying, the calling of his heart was religious but now it was calling him to be with someone he prayed the queen would see that and accept it, the adoption with a little forgery could be made to look as birth papers, he only hoped the queen would accept this.

Integra stepped back into the limousine and let out a breath of relief. She bit her lip and looked up to the driver, nodding. She understood? Was that it...? She blinked as the world passed her by through the window. She bit her lip... and though she was still a bit nervous... now a part of that had disappeared. The worst part was over. She closed her mind off for a bit and gave a smile. She wondered how Oni would... react... what he would say. Would he not understand it, just like she had? The Queen hadn't said much anything else... but she said she understood... was that an okay? She leaned back letting out a breath... maybe. They had reached the mansion and she got out, quicker than before, and started towards her office... keeping her mind held off... she smiled... She actually had good news… sort of... for once.

Oni looked up when he saw her enter the room, she was smiling so widely as if it were a sun that could never harm him had come into the room, he stood and knew that she had said yes, "Integra..." he said breathlessly the reality taking a moment to set in.

Integra looked up to him and gave a small smile. "Oni." She looked into his eyes. He already knew... she could see by the look in his eyes... the way he spoke her name. She let out a breath. "The Queen... said she'd... understand." She smiled softly.

Oni nodded and moved forward, "I knew she would not deny the calling of our hearts." he wrapped his arms around her holding her to him, it was like the most wonderful sensation he had ever felt, it was as if they were all already a family, Walter was the kindly old grandfather, Seras and Joelyn their children but for the succession of the line they would add one more to their family, he had a feeling that fate would show its hand in that matter. "I am so glad, I don't think I would have done to well if the queen had said no."

Integra gave a soft smile and leaned against him, closing her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. Her smile widened. This was a beautiful moment... and she still didn't know what to say. She smiled and pulled away. "The only thing is I'm sure she won't want to come to the ceremony…" She gave a soft laugh. "It's not exactly the wedding she had planned for me..." She placed a soft hand on his cheek. She looked into his eyes. She wasn't exactly the emotional type of woman, but she couldn't help it. "But I don't think that will be much of a problem." She said. She reached up slowly and kissed him.

Oni laughed and returned the kiss, "but our family will be there and that's all we need. I feel like we all of us here are already important family, Seras and Joelyn our daughters, Walter the kindly old grandfather and us, it is almost perfect, because now no matter what we will have each other."

Integra gave a laugh. "We are a family… a dysfunctional one, but a family just the same." She smiled to him. "So," she asked. For once, she did not know how to continue on... To move forward. And she didn't know if this was a bad thing, or a good thing. "What do we do now?" She grinned.

He laughed again at her comment, "oh but is there any other way to be as long as were happy? well for now we continue the business at hand and, if you wish it, make plans for our ceremony and to begin to search for the heir to the Hellsing line. But for tonight, just to be happy, I don't think anyone could deny Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingate's Hellsing from having a night of happiness and if they can ill shoot them." He smiled and they teleported to the roof to sit and enjoy the night together.


	12. Chapter 12

Integra looked up. She had been sleeping better since she had gone to the Queen, but... not that much better. There had been many instances when vampires turned children, and that bothered her. It would bother anyone with the right state of mind. She sighed. She looked up. She'd have to send Oni on a mission... She had to... or it would only grow worse.

Oni walked through the wall and looked to the folder, "not again, I cant believe its happening again, ill see to it. I guess our visit will have to wait." he turned and walked out and appeared at the orphanage, it was completely empty he followed their traces for about half a mile before going down hill and finally entering a cave, he looked around as he entered the cave wondering what was going on and who would do this, whoever she was he would make her pay and her death would not be a quick one. he walked down a hall and entered a room filled with cages many of them had children in them, far more than just one orphanage was down here, he didn't know but it looked as if the whole of England had lost their children, he continued on down waiting for the woman to show herself and to destroy her.

The children stirred... though some of them were still human, some of them were not... their eyes hungry, and dangerous. Babies were crying... maybe just one... or two... The human children cried, sobbed, and looked to the stranger that had maybe came to save them. Maybe... He looked scary, as did everyone else. The vampire children roared and lunged for him, but hit the metal of the cages. Some had to be younger than seven, others... a bit older, but not many.

The wanted blood -- his blood… human blood... whatever they could get. A shadow fell against a wall that had the words NEVERLAND sprawled across them. "Hush little baby, don't say a word... Momma's going to buy you a mockingbird... and if that mocking bird don't sing... Momma's going to buy you a diamond ring, and if that diamond ring turns brass, Momma's going to buy you a looking glass..." The rest of the song faded away into nothing as the children started to scream, cry louder, knowing what that song meant. She was coming... she... was coming. "Hush, little baby, don't say a word..." The clinging and clanging of one of the cages being ripped open echoed through the cave. A baby started to scream, louder and louder, just as the other in the same cage did. If the baby could have spoken, it would have screamed for help... for its mother... for anyone to save it... but it couldn't. Only the other children could sit there, and cry, and watch in horror as the vampire slowly drained the baby... and its cries... slowly faded away, just as the song started vampire stopped and dropped the dead carcass of the baby and looked up... She could smell it... She looked down to the baby. She didn't mean it... Heh, no... yes, she did. The babies were the best of them all, but they couldn't be turned. But they're blood was the best of them all. Too bad there wasn't more.

Someone was here... The vampire lady grinned and turned, melting back into the shadow, leaving the baby on the ground for him to find.

He rushed towards the screaming and saw a now dead child, then he sensed her and reached into the shadow, "Pathetic you hide in my home, I know all that goes on there." he ripped her out of the shadows and tossed her hard to the floor, "You will pay for the deaths of those you have caused! he picked her up and threw her through some empty cages. angry at what she had done, he picked up his force lance and aimed it at her, he blew off one of her arms and watched it dissolve away.

The vampire roared as her arm melted away. She looked back up to the vampire. "What you don't like my little present?!" She laughed wickedly and closed her eyes as the all of the cages of the vampire children unlocked. She looked up at him as dozens of children surrounded him. "Are you ready for some fun?" She asked and took a couple of steps back, holding herself. The vampire children ripped at him and one of the older boys grabbed him and tossed him through a couple of cages. Some had children in them. The children screamed. One of the older ones, that hadn't been turned, kicked one of the cages open as hard as he could. He let out a breath and looked to the man that had come in to help them. He had to help him! He had to! The young boy rushed over and kicked some of the vampire kids down. "They're vampires aren't they!?" He yelled back to him. He grabbed one of the broken cages and ripped a part off of the door. He roared and sent it flying through one of the children's chests. It screamed and disappeared into nothing. The kid let out a surprised breath, and took a couple of steps back.

he rushed to the child's side and handing him a knife he said, "Stay behind me." his tone bore no area of discussion, he looked back to the woman and the children, "I am sorry young ones, and I will end your suffering swiftly. Hezbaret entrinem mortix!" a wave of black energy washed through the vampire children and destroyed them. "You would use children in your games!? I don't have time to sort out a sad she freak like you! he pinned her to the wall with some of the bars from the one destroyed cage, "In the name of god," he sliced off one of her legs, "impure souls of the living dead." he sliced off her other leg, "shall be banished to eternal damnation!" he sliced off her other arm, "amen." he simply aimed the hydro lance at her head and dissolved her completely. he looked to the children and shook his head, "Do not worry someone will be here to retrieve you shortly, and as soon as we are able we will return you to your parents." he began opening cell doors as he told Integra of the situation.

The boy nodded, looking down to the knife. He looked back to the children behind him... some of them were even his friends... some of them... Well; he didn't know who they were. He fought through them, one of them, ripping at his shoulder to get a bite from him, but he just stabbed her through the chest. She screamed in his ear and fell to dust. He fought off the rest of them... there weren't that many after that man... did... that... thing. He sighed and dropped to his knees, panting. He had been crying, but he didn't realize it. He looked to the knife... it was covered in blood, in dust... He looked back up to the man and sighed. "...is it over?" He asked, his body shaking. He looked over to the other children... all of them were younger than him... He closed his eyes and looked down. Integra looked up... How dare they use such... precious children? She closed her eyes... It was sad... it was...It angered her.

He walked over to him and nodded, he had never been so impressed by a child in his life, "it is over, you fought bravely and well, what is your name boy?" he looked around social services would be here along with the Hellsing army and he should not be here, but the boy was to fascinating he had never seen someone with such fighting prowess at such a young age children or no they were still vampires and he had defeated a few of them, "do you have any parents?"

"Josh." He said with a sigh... He stood, wearily, and tiredly, and looked to him. "No, it was only me and my brother… but..." He looked to where the vampire children were. "Now... Now it's just me." He looked to him. "My parents died in a fire 7 years ago. We lived in an orphanage before... that woman... came and got us." He sighed. "Thank you. I guess I watch too many kung-fu movies..." He gave a laugh, but the smile faded quickly. He didn't know how he would... process this... He didn't know if it hit his brain yet... that this was really blinked. What would he do now?

"I am very sorry I was not in time josh. and I am sorry for your loss, but you are strong, you will be alright, of that I am certain." he saw the boys thoughts and smiled, "You can live on, living, moving on from this becoming stronger, that is the highest honor we can give to those that die, you carry his life now, you live no longer just for you, but you are strong, I must go they will be here soon and if I was still here, there would be questions, keep them calm, you're in charge until they arrive." with that he turned and began to walk away.

He turned to watch him walk away. "Yes..." He turned back to the children and started to let them out. Some of them were still screaming, but he had tried to calm them down best he could. It wasn't too long before people started showing up, asking questions and the like. He told them that the vampire was killed and that... He looked back to where the man had left. And that it was over... and to get these children out of here. He would stay until he could. It was hours, hours, until everything was pulled out of there. Josh sighed, and was led off to a car... He knew what the man had said was right... He'd move on... There was nothing else he could do.

Seras and Joelyn had been working together again, and with their help, some of the heavy testing areas had been completely decimated. Integra sighed, smoking the last of a cigar she had started two days ago. It was a bit stale, but she didn't care. She ashed it out and cross her arms over her chest with a sigh. Things were slowly getting better, with those inside this organization, but it was only growing worse outside... She hoped when Joelyn started going on missions, it would change that... at least a little bit. Integra turned and sat down at her desk, awaiting Oni's return.

Oni walked back throughout the rooms in the cave they had all been there and left he would keep an eye on the boy and possibly point him in the correct direction, he would one day enter Hellsing as the first action units captain, he suddenly heard something a small heartbeat he turned his head listening and followed the sound, they had missed one he walked to a wall it had junk cluttered along it he pulled it down and away and there he saw a child, a baby he knelt down and gently picked her up wrapping her in his black full length jacket to keep her warm, she snuggled into the coat firmly and smiled glad to be warm finally, he looked down at her and she opened her eyes, she held two features he knew fate had played its hand, she was very young almost a newborn only 3 or 4 days old, and she had the most clear blue eyes he had ever seen save one, Integra's, and she had a small tuft of blonde hair on her tiny head, the small child yawned and fell to sleep cuddling into his arms, he appeared in Integra's office and looked to her, "well it seems fate is on our side."

Integra looked up to him, seeing that he was cradling something in his arms. She blinked and stood, walking over to him slowly. "What do you mean?" She looked into his eyes, and down to the child... Her eyes led back up to him.

A huge crash was heard a distance away and then silence... Seras looked at Joelyn and Joelyn looked at Seras with a... 'wtf' kind of look on their faces and they immediately started to blame it on each other. "You did it! No, you did! You were the one holding it! Yeah, well, you loaded it wrong! Yeah, well, you're the one that fired the gun and--" It stopped for a moment until they both disappeared and reappeared beside Oni. They paused, stopping the argument and just looked at them... both of them blinking... looking at the small child he had in his arms. Joelyn cocked a brow as Seras stepped forward. "Awww, the baby is so cute!" She smiled brightly. She hadn't seen such a cute baby since... since... well umm.... never?

He held his finger in front of his lips, "Yamonasai she is sleeping " Walter walked into the room carrying Integra's nightly dinner and saw the child, "well that is convenient then isn't it, this house will become far more interesting, Seras and Joelyn no weapons in front of the baby."

Seras and Joelyn both looked down at the weapons they had been practicing with and smiled innocently, hiding them quickly. Integra looked down to the baby. She was small... so beautiful, so... fragile. She looked back up to Oni and pulled the baby slowly, and carefully, from his arms, holding her. She smiled down to her. This feeling -- was it what she was supposed to be feeling? She blinked. "Does this child have a name?" She asked.

"no she was orphaned shortly after birth, I don't know how she survived she will require some medical attention to make sure she is alright." he stood and looked to everyone, "Seras and Joelyn, what you have seen here is not to be told to anyone, as far as anyone is concerned she is the biological daughter of Integra, Walter will make up papers to that affect, our own doctor will certify them." he looked around and gained nods of consent from everyone, "well little one you are an orphan no longer."

Integra looked down to the child and gave a small smile... A real... smile... One she hadn't gave in front of anyone, other than Oni, in a long time. Something dawned on her. She was going to be a mother -- she was going to have a child... and that made everything within her jump with joy. Pure... joy.. something she thought she'd never be able to find... Other than with Oni, and even then, sometimes... sometimes they had to be careful. "How about..." She paused and looked up to them. "...Dawn..." She said.

He nodded, "Keimei I like it, then dawn it is." Walter stepped up and said, "well now that we've adopted her there will have to be rule changes around here. Integra" he took her cigar box, "no more smoking, All of you no weapons in the presence of the baby, we will be responsible for this child's needs now, and I will not be the one responsible, Integra you will have to learn to feed clothe and change her, Oni you will have added tasks too, we will need to change things around here somewhat, these are the beginnings, Integra we should go down to the doctor as Oni suggested." after they left the room Oni turned to Seras and Joelyn, "alright now what was it you came up here about?"

"Ummmmm...." Seras looked to Joelyn and got right beside her. "Nothing," they both said so innocently. "You have other things to worry about," Joelyn gave a small laugh. "Yes, you're a father now..." She bowed her head. "What's it like, so far?" Joelyn smirked.

he raised an eyebrow, "uh huh..." he reached behind them and stole their weapons, they disappeared, "until you can wield them properly. As for being a father, well I have been one for all of 2 minuets so I do not know."

Joelyn and Seras snapped their heads at each other angrily and then Joelyn looked back to him. "Well, enjoy it. It goes fast. Don't I know it." She gave a smile. Heh, she could get the other weapons later. Her smirk widened. Seras smiled to him. "We will leave you be, my master. To enjoy..." She looked back to Joelyn. "...The beginnings of your fatherhood..." She smiled. "Have a good night, my master." They smiled innocently, again, and disappeared.

He sighed knowing they were planning something but he let children be just that, children. he appeared downstairs at the child's bedside looking to the doctor that was checking dawn over, "so is she alright doctor?" he nodded and said, "she will have to be kept very warm for the next few hours but she will be fine, however it is lucky that you found her when you did, a few more hours and..." he trailed off and Oni nodded." Walter walked up with the birth papers and handed them to the doctor who after a moment of consideration signed them after being reassured that the queen herself had authorized it, "now we are six." he smiled he could not wait to start teaching the young one, he knew that she heard him when he spoke to her telepathically, this would be interesting indeed.


End file.
